Power rangers Instincts Unleashed
by alexrusso89
Summary: Zyuohger adaption The Wild rangers were created to be evil rangers to destroy the Dino charge rangers but what happens when they use their powers for good?
1. The Rise of Demi Brando

White Light?

That was the first thing Wild Red saw. It was dim at first but by the time he fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping him off his senses, out of his mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what he did he couldn't get out of its blinding, white grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over him; it enveloped him in a prison of radiance. He squirmed, he screamed, he did everything. He used every last bit of energy he had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. He saw the face of a young woman, quite pale, quite stern, almost as if a half- human. Not nearly what she used to be. But as he began to see her more, her expression changed. It was an evil cackle. A cackle so heartless, so ruthless, it sank into his heart and tugged at its soul. He did not want to be affiliated with this pale woman.

Darkness again.

At first Wild Red thought it was just darkness, but he realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around him, dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. He couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an orangey hew to it. It had the energy of pure evil, probably as bad, if not worse, as the pale woman.

Suddenly, this creature who must've caused so much anguish and screaming himself, so horrible that it made the pit of Wild Red's stomach seem to be pulled out of him, appeared to be in terror itself. It was getting weaker and weaker. And for some reason Wild Red was getting stronger and stronger. It was all coming into focus. Vocabulary, thoughts.

Understanding.

This vision of his faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in his mind, the dots were connecting. He almost had it.

The pale woman. a sorceress of evil, looked quite grim now, the kind of grim that was jealousy mixed with happiness mixed with envy mixed with inferiority. It was the look of a mother whose child had surpassed her mentally.

Then everything dawned on him. On who this girl might be, on what his vision meant, on-

Trakena looked at her creation in pity. It was so good and brilliance, but too brilliant for its own good.

"My mistress, I assure you he has lost all memory of this occasion," Diviot assured her. Wild Red lay limply on the table, no longer twitching. Trakena smiled. Faithful, loyal, Diviot had everything under control. She could count on him. He was the one good thing in her life, and she had as much respect for him as he did her. But she never would let on to this. She would always be the princess, and him her humble servant. at least as far as Diviot though.

"Excellent." Trakena smiled and walked out of the chamber. Soon it would all fall into place.

Soon she would be queen.


	2. Evil Running Wild part 1

-Green Dolphin Street Jail, Mariner Bay-

Noire Braxton rocked in a corner of her padded cell with her knees to her chest. As she had done for years following her being captured of the street following an apparent mental breakdown. Years had passed no one came to see her until a few weeks ago. When her former teammate Justin came to see her and in a rage she clawed him in the face.

"Noire," said the tall dark haired woman apparently in her mid twenties as she walked into the cell.

"Who who are you?" Noire asked nervous at the woman's appearance

"I'm a friend," the dark haired woman said crouching down beside Noire.

"I have no friends," Noire said continuing to rock and twitch.

"I Know Jeff, Carol,Ted,Habby. Your parents ,all abandoned you," the dark haired woman as she began to stroke Noire's hair. "They all left you here to rot. But I would never do that. In fact I'm here to be your friend and give you what you want."

"What I want?," Noire said as she started to become more and more receptive to the dark haired woman.

"Yes freedom, power, and vengeance," the dark haired woman. "Vengeance on the rangers and the world for forsaking you for all these years. Join with me and I will give you all these things. So will you Noire join me and be my friend. Be my partner."

Noire thought on processed everything in her maddened mind and said the only thing that made sense to her. " Yes."

"Good now take my hand and lets go we have much work to do," the dark haired woman said before taking Noire's hand and teleporting away.

-Reefside, one month later-

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!," the young woman cried as she lay getting repeatedly kicked in the stomach to the point of bleeding from her mouth

"Next time give up the ring when you're asked," said the brown haired guy as he took the ring from the young woman's finger.

"My, my, is this what leads to one being expelled from the Wind Ninja Academy, Grimm?" Trakena said as she walked over to the brown haired guy.

"I was kicked out because I was too good and everyone was too soft," Grimm said "Fucking rangers said I was too dangerous and I didn't live up to their code."

"You sound bitter how would you like to get back at them?," Trakena asked.

"I'm listening," Grimm said.

-Silver Hills, Two days later-

"Hey sweetie were you going," said the young brown haired guy in his late teens said to the pretty young er girl as she walked by.

"Away from you loser," the girl said.

"Wrong answer babe," the guy said tossing her into the ally and climbing on top of her , "Now just relax and let it happen,"

"Rape is a little out of your norm Steven," Noire said as she stood behind the young guy.

"Everyone has to grow up sometime Noire," Steven said recognizing the voice behind him.

"That's exactly why I'm here because its time we grew into some real power," Noire said.

"Sounds cool," Steven said as he began ripping the girls clothes off "but can I finish here first."

"Sure mind if I watch," Noire said.

-San Angles, two weeks later-

Demi watched as the young man picked the lock on the building and made her move. "You know its a much easier way to make money"

"Hello Shelby" Demi said appearing before the brown haired latina.

"What the? How did you? Who are you?" Shelby asked the seemingly mysterious man.

"My name is Demi Brandi and you Shelby Watkins are what I need," Demi said, " I understand you like to burn things like buildings houses cars school gyms with cheerleaders inside."

"Yeah so," Shelby said.

"So what if I gave you the chance to burn the world," Demi said.

"I don't work for evil" Shelby.

"I want to stick it to the rangers. The rangers who let my parents die," Demi said, "You will be joining me."

"No means no dude," Shelby said.

"Such a shame i was hoping not to do this," Demi said As he drew his sword which became a whip.

-The Dino Lab-

The rangers looked in awe as Kendall showed them the Dino Lab, their energems were on the wall charging the chargers like the previous holders gems use to.

"Welcome to the Dino Lab," Kendall said.

"Ahh the famous Dino Lab i finally get to see it ," Heckyl said as he leaned in to kiss Kendall just before the alarm sounded. " Shit"

"What's going on?," Casey asked seeing Kendal at a Console

"Looks like an attack near downtown," Kendall said bringing up the holographic projection.

"Who is that ?," Kree asked seeing an attractive woman in her early twenties dressed in a black and crimson leather outfit.

"Don't know just know she needs to be dealt with quick ," Fang said.

"Yeah and we're the ones to do it," Heckyl said drawing his morpher.

" Thats Trakena, She's tough," Celest said.

"Be careful rangers" Kendall said as she watched the rangers leave.

-Somewhere Downtown-

"Right on time Rangers," Trakena said with a smirk as the rangers appeared before her fully morphed.

"Look we don't know who you are but you should know we fully intend to kick your ass," Casey said.

"Such a shame you don't recognize me rangers." Trakena said with a sneer.

"Trakena?!," Celest said in a bit of a shock. "You ment to have been killed by the lightspeed rangers but you're still going down," she continued.

"Oh I doubt that," Trakena said just before the rangers were knocked back by a blast.

The rangers looked up from where they were on the ground to see a figure emerge from the smoke cloud. Dressed in an armored dark crimson suit with heavy black accents with white gloves and boots with a eagle motif helmet. He was flanked a seemingly male figure in a identical green suite with a elephant motif who in turn was flanked by another male figure in a yellow version with a lion motif A Female figure stood by him in a blue version of the suit with a shark motif .Beside her stood another female figure this one in a white version of the suit with a tiger motif.

"Casey are those?!," Kree asked in shock.

"Yeah Rangers," Heckyl said.


	3. Evil Running Wild part 2

"I don't get it how does this Trakena have her own rangers," Casey said as they picked themselves up.

"Casey you of anyone should know its possible ," Fang said drawing his sword.

"Are you done talking," Wild Red said drawing his sword The blade was segmented as it was bale to become a whip. The hilt of the blade was shaped like eagle wings.

"It is boring listening to you talk," said the blue ranger as she twirled her Wild Buster in sword mode.

"All they ever do talk its sickening," said the green ranger as he took a fighting stance.

"My thoughts exactly," said the white ranger twirling her Wild buster gun mode." Yeah take them out,"

"What do you say boss," asked the yellow ranger.

"Attack!," said the Wild Red as he pointed his sword and lead the charge

Within seconds the area in which the rangers were was consumed in battle as both sets of rangers fought. The good rangers being seemingly match at each turn.

"You're good like you've done this before," Fang said as he clashed swords with Wild Red.

"More than you'll know," said Wild Red as he delivered a hard slash across his chest. Knocking him to his back

Elsewhere during the battle Casey and Celest where doing battle with the yellow and white rangers. "PACHY BLAST!," Celest said as she charged her morpher.

"ANKYLO SHOT!" Casey said charging hers.

"DOUBLE TEAM!," both young women said as they fired a combined blast.

"Very nice but our turn," said the yellow ranger. "LION BARRIAGE!" he yelled charging.

"TIGER FURRY!," the white ranger said charging.

"DOUBLE TEAM!" they said as the unleashing a powerful attack on the two powerful rangers. Knocking them to the ground.

"PLESIO CRUSH!," Kree said swinging her sword in a powerful strike against the blue ranger only to have her walk through it.

"You're a tough bitch," said the blue ranger. "But not tough enough...SURGING SHARK STRIKE!" she said charging her fins before jumping up into the air and bringing them splitting Kree's sword and leaving teeth marks in her armor.

"HEY HANDS OFF!," Heckyl said charging at the blue ranger "SPINO STRIKE!," he said raising his blade.

"NOT SO FAST!," Wild Red said wrapping his whip around Heckyl's wrist stopping it his attack. "EAGLE SURGE!," he said sending an energy surge through the chain making the navy ranger crash to his knees.

"Looks like its down to three on four ," said the green ranger as he clashed with Fang's weapon easily blocking every strike

"Just the way I like it," Shelby said as she fended off Casey and Celest. "TIGER FANG!," she said piercing the armor of both the aqua and graphite rangers making them fall to the ground.

"CASEY!," Kree screamed running towards the Wild Red ranger.

"PACHYDERM FORCE!," said the green ranger as he drove his fist into Fang's back and making him fall to his knees

"That just leaves you navy boy," Steven said. "SAVANNAH BLAST!," he said sending a torrent of energy at Heckyl!

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Heckyl said as he fell to the ground.

"POWER DOWN!," the Wild Red ranger said giving the others to demorph as he did

"Shelby!?," Heckyl said in shock.

"Lets just kill them already!," Steven said gritting his teeth.

"Not now Steven" Noire said

"Yeah let them lick their wounds," Trakena said before teleporting herself and her rangers away.

-The Dino Lab-

"Shelby!?," Kendall asked in disbelief that her best friend was now championing a team of dark rangers.

"I'm positive," Heckyl as Casey handed him an ice pack.

"I don't get it you guys are supposed to be tops," Casey said.

"I guess so but no one is above going dark," Kendall said, "also she was in bad shape when Chase found her in the institution."

"Yeah I mean look at Tommy," Celest said.

"Tommy was a victim of circumstance," Kendall said, "It could be the same with these rangers maybe even mind control."

"Doubt it judging by the info we've got from the facial scans we got from the fight," Kendall said from her position at the computer.

"What do you have Ms Morgan?," Fang asked.

"Well Red's name is Demi Brando. Real peace of work from Stone Canyon dude has been in and out of juvie since forever. Guy is real sociopath last seen a year ago in the Green Dolphin Street Jail before he disappeared," Kendall explained.

"Great our old stomping grounds what'd he do," Casey asked

"Set some poor chick's hair on fire girl was in a coma for a month," Kendall said.

"Damn!," Fang said, "What about those two?"He asked looking at the yellow and green rangers.

"Steven Misho from Silver Hills disappeared while being chased by the Silver Guardains. rape suspect never been charged with it but has been charged with other things. Apparently he's friend's with crimson. Green's name is Grimm Braxton from Mariner By and Shelby is our resident girl former pink ranger" Kendall said.

" I recognize him he was one of Tori's students at the wind ninja academy," Celest said.

"Yeah according to this she was expelled for being to violent," Kendall explained. "Blue is a chick named Noire Manx an arsonist from Reefside."

"Noire Manx!," Casey said in a shocked tone. "I know her from bad news girl was bad news then," she explained.

"Great so Trakena has a team of psychos," Kree Said.

"Yep so what do we do now?," Fang asked

"We wait them out. We know Trakena she'll make some kind of big show we'll just wait behind the curtain to go on," Heckyl said.

"Yeah standing by," Casey said.

-Trakena's lair-

"I still don't see why we didn't just finish them when we had the chance," Steven said as he and Grimm spared.

"Because my dear Steven I want you to weaken them emotionally, physically and mentally to the point they break," Trakena said as she watched her rangers spare.

"And once they're broken we crush them," Demi said with a sadistic smirk.

"Yes and we begin with a little propaganda and a visit to your friend's place of business," Trakena said.

-The Dino Bite Cafe-

The group of rangers had gathered at The Dino Bite Cate sitting in their usual cluster of couches . "So what do you think Ms Morgan wanted to meet us here for?" Kree asked.

"Whatever it is it must be big to have us show up when the Cafe is dead," Heckyl said.

"Yeah last time the whole family was called together we found out Tyler was... Casey!," Fang said.

"No way I didn't have anything this," Celest said.

"I assure you its important," Kendall said as she entered the establishment.

"What is it?," Celest asked.

"Yeah what gives you don't usually call meetings," Heckyl said

"Well yeah but I guess I might as well say what I have to say," Kendall said her voice shaky. "I...," she started getting cut off

"Oh are we interrupting," Shelby said as she and the Wild rangers walked into the Cafe.

" Shelby!," Kendall said growing angry seeing her now former friend and her team of evil rangers. "You and your team aren't welcome here!," she said charging at her

"Nah uh," Noire said holding up her hand and putting Kendall in a bubble of water.

"You always did talk too much," Shelby said before firing a concusive blast at Kendall sending her through the wall.

"Kendall!," Heckyl screamed "Rangers," he said his morpher in his hand.

"Right with you," Casey said drawing her morpher.

"TRIPLE BLAST!," Celest said firing a blast to combine with the others generated by Heckyl and Casey.

"Ughh that stung a little," Steven said taking the brunt of the combined blast and shrugging it off. "My turn and I think I'll take out the purple," he said firing a blast at Kree.

"Kree!," Fang said moving in front of her taking the blast.

"You ok " Kree asked.

"Yeah," Fang said.

"You tried to kill my friends " Casey said in an angry voice. "YOU DON'T DO THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" she said firing a blast knocking the wild rangers through the front of the cafe.

"Thanks for buying us time Case," Heckyl said drawing his morpher along with the others.

"Ok guys its MORPHIN TIME!," Heckyl said as he and the others morphed.

"Just what we wanted to hear," Demi said drawing his morpher.

"INSTINCTS UNLEASHED!," the wild rangers said as they changed into their ranger forms

The two teams stood face to face in a bit of a stand off weapons drawn.

"How fun ," Noire said "," she said " WILD PRIME!" The Wild rangers said as red gained wings under his arms, yellow and white got claws, green got massive feet and blue got shark fins

With that the rangers did battle. Both teams seeming to match each other. Fighting to a stalemate. Causing destruction in the process. The Dino Charge team not knowing they were playing into Trakena and her ranger's plan. Also not knowing Trakena watched from a top a building with a smirk across her face. Her plan was working perfectly soon the world would see the rangers as a threat and when that happened. When their confidence was at its lowest and the world hated them she'd strike.

"Ok guys Zord time!" Heckyl said

"SPINO PACHY ANYKLO FORMATION!" They said calling the zords into their united form

"Now for the big gun," Kree said. "PLESIO ZORD!" She said calling her Plesio Zord and hopping into the cotpit. "Ok Fang lets bring 'em together!"

"Alright!," Fang said.

"Plesio Drego formation!," the Kree and Fang as they combined the zords.

"Oh I'm so scared," Demi said. "CUBE EAGLE " Demi said causing a red cube that turned into a cube eagle to appear

"CUBE SHARK!," Noire said calling forth a blue cube that turned into a cubed shark.

"CUBE LION!" Steven said calling forth a yellow cubed lion appeared.

"WILD KING COMBINE!" the wild rangers said as they formed their mega zord. The Shark and Lion formed the legs of the zord and the eagle formed the waist and torso the head and helmet of the zord.

"Kree you ready to end this?," Heckyl asked over the com link

"Ohh yeah," Kree said.

"DINO UNLTIMATE STRIKE!" Heckyl said charging the mega zord's hammer

"PLESIO DREGO STRIKE!," Kree said as she charged the right arm of the Plesio Megazord

"DOUBLE TEAM!" they said as they launched their attacks only to have the wild king catch the energy blast.

"Now our turn," Demi said "WILD BOMB!," he said firing off the combined energy ball of all three zords knocking both the Spino and Plesio down. "We're done here," he said before the zord teleported away.

-The Dino Lab-

"Damn it!," Fang said punching a wall of the lab. "They kicked our asses!"

"I just wish we knew how they manged to match us move for move," Kree said rubbing her wrist .

"That's not all take a look," Kendall said bring up news footage.

"The Power Rangers for over twenty years they've protected us from evil. But have they done more harm than good?," the news caster said as footage of the battles form the week before and earlier that day. "This footage shows this battles between two sets of rangers causing numerous injuries to civilians and property damage. Leading us to believe that the rangers may have become a mence."

"That's bullsh...UGHH AGH UGHHHUGHH AGHKHUGGGGHHRAGGGH!," Casey said going into coughing fit.

"Casey!" Celest said seeing blood drip from the corner of Casey's mouth.

"You should rest," Heckyl Said.


	4. Evil Running Wild part 3

-The Dino Lab-

"Are the power rangers more harm than good? That is the question that has been on the minds of the citizens of Amber beach following the emergence of what apparently is a Power Ranger civil war," said the news caster "While its true the Rangers have protected us for many years it clearly seems that with the large scale battle a battle that which the city is still recovering as well as this new threat we have to say that the rangers are more harm than good."

"Cut shit off," said an irate Fang.

"Yeah bad enough The Wild rangers can match us even worst they have a veteran ranger on their side and the media has pretty much turned on us but now to top it all off we have to fight them one ranger down," said a frustrated Celest.

"Possibally two you know Heckyl is blamig himself for this." Kree said.

"Maybe not," Kendall said "I still have The other energems," she continued.

"That's only for emergencies," Casey said clearly not wanting to her friend to don ranger powers again.

"She's right," Fang said

" Well we might be able to help," Tyler said as he and Chase walked into the lab.

"Don't tell me you want to suit up" Kendall asked.

"No its just we have a plan,," Chase said sitting a black case on one of the lab desk, "and it involves these," he continued as he opened the revealing the pink energem , morpher and chargers.

"Chargers?," Kree asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not just any Shelby's," Tyler explained. "Look after our adventure in time. We all went into retirement pretty much and kept in touch except Shelby she went off the grid. I always thought it had to do with the break up of her and Kendall ."

"So wait you mean to tell me that a break up is what broke her brain and that's what drove her nuts?," Casey asked.

"No not exactly something else something we didn't see," Heckyl said with a deep sigh, "XenoWing was teaching her which strained her mental faculties."

"That makes some sense as humans without genetic psychic abilities tend to break under the strain," Kendall said.

"That and other things we found out through digging," Chase said. "Turns out long before she was a ranger Shelby had like a mental break down that we never knew about,"

"We also found that around the same time she disappeared. A woman tried to save a family from a burning building. Also according the records at the hospital a few months later Shelby was found and placed in the psych ward," Tyler explained.

"So you're saying Shelby had a psychotic break," Fang asked getting a nod from Tyler. "So what does that have to do with the Chargers,"

"Well when we fought the ninja steel rangers back in the day when we separated them they went down easy," Chase explained

"Yeah but the thing is with Shelby at her side Trakena will expect it," Kree said

"We have a plan for that they will expecting it but they are not expecting him" Tyler said.

"Him?," Kree asked confused.

" Yes me i figured its time for one more go around " Carter said.

"Daddy! Your going to help us out ," Casey said as she hugged her father.

"Yea figured i might as well since ive dealt with Trakena before sorry Kree your parents are off world" Carter said " Its ok " Kree replied.

-Trakena's Ship-

"All is going according to plan," Trakena cackled from her throne she had stolen from the Abandoned Zedd's Palace. "The rangers are on the ropes and the city has turned on them.

"Yes we now have them right where we want them," Demi said with a sinister smirk

"And soon we'll be able to strike at their hearts," Steven said.

"Then no more rangers," Noire said.

"But for right now I say the five of you go up and create a little havoc of course," Trakena said.

"Good gives me a little chance to test my powers," Shelby said.

\- Downtown Amber Beach-

"This town is so lame," Noire said as she and the other Wild Rangers walked the streets of Amber Beach.

"Well Trakena said to cause chaos," Noire said, " I've been waiting test out these new powers she said her eyes glowing blue.

"I'm Game," Demi said a Crimson spark flickering in his eyes "What about you Shelby?"

"I used to protect this city these people," Shelby said sounding sentimental for a moment. "AGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA," she screamed as Demi whipped his sword whip. "Burn it to the ground"

"That's more like it," Demi said.

-The Dino Lab-

The alarms screeched startling Celest and Casey from the kiss the were currently sharing. Also causing Heckyl ,Fang and Kree to make their way into the lab. "What do got Ms Morgan," Casey asked.

"The Wild Rangers and they're tearing down city," Kendall said. "Rangers"

"On the way now" Heckyl said as the rangers rushed out of the lab.

-Amber Beach-

"Well look whose here," Steven said seeing the Rangers appear fully morphed. He and the others then morphed into their Wild ranger suits. "lets get on with it," he said.

The two teams of rangers charged into each other and soon the area was filled with . The Rangers soon feeling pressure of the other rangers forcing them back.

"You really think you can stand with us," Shelby said striking Fang with her claws. "We've studied you!," she said her claws clashing with his sword. "Weakened you and now we'll destroy you."

"AGHHHHHHH!," Fang said as her Claws struck his armor sending him realing back.

The rangers were being backed into a corner as the wild rangers seemed to match their every move. When the rangers used a double team the wild rangers countered with one of their own. To the point where the rangers where now pinned down starring at the end of the dark ranger's weapons.

"Time to end this," Demi said raising his sword over Casey's head.

"VORTEX CANNON," a voice cried as a powerful blast knocking the Wild rangers back. When both teams looked up and saw appeared to be Wes standing between them.

"Wes?!," Casey asked.

"Daddy," Celest said.

"Ergghh enough!, Lets end this," Shelby said

"WILD RANGER ZORD POWER!" the Wild rangers said calling forth their zords, "WILD KING" they said forming the Wild King Megazord

"Guys I think its time," Heckyl said

"Right with you ," Kree said.

"SPINO ZORD ANKYLO PACHY FORMATION," Hecky said as his zord and he hopped into its cotpit.

"PLESIO ZORD DREGO FORMATION!," Kree , said as Plesio appeared in its flight mode before Kree and Fang jumped into its cockpit.

"Time to Destroy their megazords" Demi said as the Wild King mega zord began to attack the two megazords.

"Ok guys attack from all sides" Heckyl said conducting traffic.

"Alright" Kree said. "PLESIO BERZERKER BLAST!," she said causing the megazords arm cannon to fire at the Wild King Mega zord making it stagger a bit.

"UGGHH they hit us!," Demi said furious trying to keep the zord charging forward.

"Our turn ready," Casey asked.

"Ready", Celest said

"SPINO WRECKING BALL STRIKE!," they said using the wrecking ball to stop a weapon strike from the Wild King mega zord and binding its arm.

"Alright Guys you're up," Heckyl said.

"Alright sis lets do this. DREGO BLAST," Fang said charging the Drego zord for its most powerful attack.

"PLESIO BALST!," Kree said charging the Plesio arm cannon again.

"COMBINE!," they said unleashing an attack that knocked the Wild King Mega zord on its back before it teleported away.

"Score one for us I guess," Heckyl said.

-Trakena's Ship-

"YOU HAD THEM AND YOU FAILED! THEY WHERE IN THE PALMS OF YOUR HANDS AND YOU FAIL!" Trakena screamed.

"We weren't expecting the time force red !," Shelby screamed

"Old Rangers!... No matter we simply move on and adjust the plan the rangers will fall and we will win," Trakena said.


	5. Evil Running Wild part 4

The rangers and the wild rangers were locked in zord combat for the second time in a week. The battles had raged for weeks and the rangers on both sides were becoming frustrated by the conflict. Conflict that was driving them both to the brink.

"Alright guys lets end this " Heckyl said from the cockpit of spino megazord

"On it!," Kree said from the cockpit of the Plesio megazord. "Fang ready?"

"Ready!" Fang said.

"Alright lets go, Spino Drego Pachy formation and Plesio Ankylo formation" Heckly ordered and with that the two Mega zords attacked the Wild Ranger's Mega zord

"AGHHHHH DAMN THEM RETREAT," Shelby said angerly from her position the cock pit of the Dark Mega Zord.

"NO we have to end them!," Grimm said slamming his fist on the console.

"We will just not now ," Demi said before the Wild rangers and their zord teleported away.

"Great we have them on the ropes," Kree said over the comlink.

"Yeah now all we have to do is take them out ," Celest said .

"Lets worry about that later " Casey said.

-Trakena's ship-

"YOU WE RETREATED!," Trakena screamed in a rage.

"We were out numbered in terms of zord power," Shelby explained defending her actions in the battle.

"I didn't want to retreat I wanted to stay and fight," Grimm said.

"You see he still has the rage Shelby that I want from all of you," Trakena said comending the anger of Grimm in a way. "Now the next time you fight the rangers you do it till one of you dies is that understood"

"Yes Trakena," the wild rangers said in unison before leaving.

"Now what do you two want," Trakena said.

"Just checking up on you," Vypra said as she and Olympus appeared from the shadows.

"Yes your plan seems to be having a bit of a problem in execution," Olympus said.

"I'm not having a problem the ranger's were an unexpected inconvenience," Trakena explained trying not to grind her teeth, "but rest assured I'll deal with it."

"Let's hope so I'd hate to see this pretty new body of yours to be destroyed," Vypra said before they disappeared.

-The Dino Lab-

The Ranger team along with Carter and Wes had gathered in the lab, to discus the recent developments with the wild rangers.

"We should use that as our nuclear option and I do mean nuclear," Kendall said bringing up a three dimensional diagram of their mega Zords. "It was designed as a last ditch effort in case we failed to take out Sledge" The megazord zord's combined attacks has the the combined power that powerful could level Amber Beach and possibly the planet."

"So we save it to till we run out of options," Celest said flicking her lighter back on and off.

"Did you not hear the part about a the planet being blown up," Kendall said.

"If it comes to it we'll just fly them into space," Casey said,

"Ok sounds like a plan," Heckyl said.

"Heckyl are you serious!," Kendal getting up from her seat, "Flying them into space that's... Ehhh,"

"You ok?," Carter asked helping Kendall back to her seat.

"Yeah, but still I say its a dumb idea." Kendall

"I'm kind of with Kendall on this one guys," Kree said "Like what if they die. I mean we're not killers now are we."

"I understand your objections guys, but we're running out of actions," Heckyl said with a sigh resolving to do what needed to be done. "I know all lives matter, but at the end of the day these people chose to be evil. They're a threat and they need to be taken out."

"As hard as it is for me to say this. Heckyl is right The Wild rangers need to be stopped even if it means death," Casey said reluctantly. Hating execution seemed to be the most viable option.

"Look if we can take them out without killing fine, but if its the or us I choose us," Fang said. Trying ready his mind for the choice he may soon make.

-Amber Beach-

Grimm wondered the streets of Amber Beach fully morphed he was hunting, hunting for the rangers. He didn't care where he found them. All he wanted was to find them and have his vengeance. Vengeance for the rangers letting his parents die. He wanted the rangers dead, and if he could have the blood of the rangers on his hands and please chimera all the better.

Deciding to draw them out as best he could. He grabbed a random woman by the hair and pulled her into the middle of the street then using his beast powers and stomped the ground which caused the woman to explode into a pile of ash. He then did the same with another person this one a child.

"I'll keep killing until the rangers show themselves," Grimm said effectively holding the city hostage.

-Trakena's Ship-

"Looks like Grimm is having his fun," Demi said looking as Grimm reaped destruction on to Amber Beach

"Yes go and join him and fight the rangers to the death," Trakena said. "Is that understood Shelby?"

"Yes Trakena," Shelby said.

-Amber Beach-

The Wild Rangers watched as the Dino Charge Rangers appeared in front of them fully morphed. "Look who decided to show up," Demi said.

Grimm not one for banter charged at the rangers the other Wild rangers following suit. "VORTEX CANNON!," Wes said as he leaped from a roof top.

"V LANCER!," Carter said leaping from the building and firing along with Wes targeting Shelby.

"UGGGGH!," Shelby groaned, "they brought back up!," she groaned seeing the other pink rangers.

"Damn right! Divide and conquer guys," Heckyl said.

"Right!," they said as they went on the attack. Fighting with a more aggressive edge to take down the Wild Rangers.

"So we're doing this huh FINE BY ME!," Demi said cracking her whip sword at Casey

Casey deflected the pulses from the whip and used her years of agility to dodge the attack. She then rolled to a knee and said, "You know what the problem with whips are?"

"No what," Demi said cracking the whip at Casey.

Casey rolled away from the whip. "It only really gives you one attack," she said. "ANKYLO FURRY!," said charging her sword after putting a charger into the slot. "ANKYLO CHARGER FULL POWER!" she said before firing the blast.

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!" Demi groaned as the blast hit him dead center making his morph flicker before causing the Wild Ranger to demorph.

Elsewhere in the fray Kree , Fang and Heckyl did battle with the blue , white and yellow wild rangers. Doing their best to match them and coming very close to doing so. "Ready to do this," Fang said charging his sword.

"Ready," Kree said charging her sword.

"I'm ready too," Heckyl said charging his weapon.

"PLESIO RAGE," Kree said.

"SPINO CYCLONE!," Heckyl said launching his attack.

"BRACHIO TERROR!," Fang said launching his attack.

"DINO TRIPLE STRIKE!," the trio said launching their attack making the Wild Rangers morphs flicker.

"Why do you hate us so much Grimm!," Casey said as the two of them clashed blades.

"Rangers like you are a plague you let my parents die! ," Grimm said as they continued to duel.

"We didn't do it !," Casey said pushing the green ranger away.

"YES YOU DID!," Grimm growled as he charged Casey.

"ANYLO SEIGE!," Casey hitting him directly with her sword knocking him out of his morph.

"AHHHHHH!," Grimm screamed as he fell to ground.

"Shelby! We don't want to do this you!," Wes trying to restrain one of her friend's arms.

"Yeah we're your friends!," Carter said holding back the other.

"I have no friends!," Shelby grunted.

"Ok sorry Shelby" Wes said shedding a tear behind his helmet. "Now!," he said as he and Carter let go of her .

"DINO SAVAGE STRIKE!," The Dino rangers said bringing their swords down on Shelby making her fall to the ground in a blinding light.

When the light cleared Shelby stood the visor of her helmet broken a huge gash in the front of her armor. She looked at her fellow some remorphing and said, "TO THE DEATH!"

" MEGAZORD POWER!," the Wild Rangers said calling forth their mega zord.

"lets do it," Casey said.

"Wes, Carter you go back to the lab we'll handle it from here," Heckyl said.

"Good luck ," Wes said teleporting away.

"SPINO PACHY DREGO. FORMARTION! PLESIO ANYLO FORMATION!" the rangers said calling forth their Megazords.

"ATTACK!," Shelby commanded from the Dark Mega zord.

The two zords clashed blades and traded kicks. The Dino Megazords coming out looking the better. "Hey Heckyl ready to end this," Kree said from her position in the cockpit.

"Charge all weapons." Heckyl ordered

"Weapons and thrusters are go" Kree said.

"Alright lets finish it!," Heckyl ordered.

The Spino megazord then gripped the Wild King Mega Zord in a behind bear hug like clench as Plesio aimed its cannon at Wild King " PLESIO ANKYLO NOVA BLAST!" they said firing a blinding blast of light heat and color equal to a star going super nova. Destroying the Wild King mega zord causing its scraps and whatever else was left to fall to the earth and burn up on reentry look like a meator shower.

"Ms Morgan any life signs from the Wild Mega Zord?," Heckyl asked over the comlink.

"Negative but it could be... Wait I found one very faint its, its Shelby!," Kendall said.

"Ms Morgan quick lock on to her and send her the special unit of the hospital and contact"

"Already done," Kendall said.

-The Dino Lab-

"I'm glad Shelby survived," Casey said as the other Rangers walked in and demorphed.

"Me too I just hope we find the others," Heckyl said.

-Summer Cove-

Somewhere in the seaside area of Summer Cove. Brunt flaming wreckage and ash adorned the ground. Somewhere amongst all a hand brunned and bleeding and seemingly lifeless made a fist.


	6. Evil Running Wild Finale

-Summer Cove-

"You survived of all these fools you survived," Vypra said as she watched the burnt body which now resembled something from Nightmare On Elm Street crawl to her in. "For that you deserve a reward," she said extending her hand out allowing energy to flow from her to the body healing its as well as energizing it. "I'm giving you half of my life force so you will not fail me will you Grimm."

"NO!" Grimm Yelled.

-Amber Beach Hospital-

In a secret ward of the hospital Shelby lay burned bandaged and sedated as her friend Kendall sat by her bed. The ranger suit had protected her from burning to death when she cashed to earth but now the once beautiful woman had heavy burn scars on her face head and body. Leaving a patch on her eye leaving her disfigured.

"She's tough," Tyler said as he too watched over the former pink ranger

"Yeah she always was," Chase said. "So what happens now," he asked with concern for his friend.

"Don't know , in the old days an evil ranger would get the offer to join us or we'd just let them fade away no one would be the wiser. But Shelby and the wild rangers killed people unmasked we can't just let that go," Kendall explained.

"Tyler," came the gasping voice of Shelby as she woke up.

"Shelby" Chase said

"Guys what happened?" Shelby asked

-Trakena's Ship-

"Are you ready?" Trakena said from her throne

Grimm simply morphed into his ranger form. "Im ready"

"Good," Trakena said gesturing her hand. "then let it begin"

-Amber Beach-

"Bout time you showed up," Trakena said as the rangers appeared before her and Grimm Donned in full there ranger armor.

"Sorry family business ," Heckyl said.

"Too bad you won't see you again" Grimm said sending a chill down the backs of the rangers.

"Ok guys take them down," Heckyl said getting nods before going off into the battle

-Amber Beach Hospital-

The salt of her tears burned Shelby's already burnt skin as she cried. Chase and Tyler had begun telling here how she came to be in the hospital and it all came flooding back to her. All the pain she had caused cascaded back to her and she cried for all she had done.

"You weren't yourself ," Kendall said trying to comfort her friend.

"Yes I was I lost my mind and did all those things because I thought my friends had abandoned me," Shelby said "I'm sorry," she said falling into more tears.

"Good you're still here," Wes said as he came into the room.

"Yeah what's up," Tyler said.

"Trakena is attacking the city the guys just wanted me to make sure Shelby was still here," Lyra said.

"Ughhh you have to let me go," Shelby groaned as she sat up in bed and tried to stand up .

"No you're too hurt," Chase said.

"No I have to go have to face up to something and I need to go," Shelby said "So take me to the battle.

"Shelby you're in no shape to,"

"Kendall give me the morpher and let me make things right," Shelby said forcing herself to stand

-Amber Beach-

Heckyl and Trakena Clashed weapons. Each blow causing a many explosion, "It always comes down to this," Trakena said.

"Shut up and fight bitch," Heckyl said as he swung his sword at the villianes.

"ROYAL PACHY PUNCH!," Celest said Sending her powerful attack at Grimm only to have him deflect it.

"BRACHIO GATLING BLAST!," Fang said firing on Grimm only to have him walk through the blast. "Fuck he walked right through it,"

"We can't hit him." Casey groaned clutching her weapon.

"My turn," Grimm said " UNLEASH THE BEAST!" Grimm said as his feet became elephant like. Grimm then stomped the ground knocking the Rangers off their feet. "I have half of Vypra's strength and life force combined with a my own making me more than powerful enough to help me end you,"

"TRICERA STUNNER!," A voice said prompting Grimm to look behind him before getting hit by a blast of energy.

"Don't make me hurt you Grimm" Shelby said making the battle come to a complete stop. As she stood morphed in her pink Ranger form.

"Shelby!," Grimm said

"She survived!," Trakena yelled in shock " We all did you bitch" Demi said as he and the other Wild rangers appeared.

"Grimm I know you hate the Rangers but you shouldn't," Shelby said

"Erggghhhh you and all the rangers are alike stop all the evil monsters in the world but a little boy watches as his aprtment burns but no Rangers show up just one woman and the boy watches as she and his parents burn to death," Grimm said.

"I didn't die I just couldn't make it to your parents," Shelby said

"What you," Grimm said becoming more shocked at the revelation.

"I was the one who ran in after your parents but I got couldn't reach them Im sorry its my fault you're this way," Shelby said.

"ENOUGH!," Trakena said firing an energy pulse at Shelby knocking her unconscious and out of her morph

"ERGGGGGGGGGH," Demi growled as his body began to glow in a red light and his wings began to burst out under his arms. "NOW ITS TIME TO END IT AND YOU!" he said his sword appearing in his hand and as he floated into the sky "EAGLE WILD STRIKE!" he said diving down on Trakena causing an explosion of blinding light. When the light faded Demi stood in a crater. The only remains of Trakena being her charred armor. "Power down," he said as he and the other rangers demorphed.

"Where's Grimm?" Heckyl asked.

"I don't know," Casey asked

"Nevermind that take Shelby back to the hospital," Demi said. As he and the other Wild rangers left.


	7. Return of the Wild part 1

-Liberty Valley-

Amber Beach, 10 o'clock pm August 28, 2018. That was the day it all started. We had all been created for evil.

I think we toyed around with actually teaming up but in the end who really wants to. Movies, TV and comic books make teaming up sound cool, but in the end, do you really want to give up your freedom to the obligations of a team. Especially when you have the Powers of a Ranger. Seriously doubt it.

And that brings up the first of many weird similarities we would discover along our journey and the years that followed August 28, 2018. The name Power Ranger or Wild Ranger It was no where imprinted on us. Which were in different locations mind you. Demi came up with the same name off the top of his head without talking, seeing or even knowing each other.

We all got over it really quick though. Many of us had our own lives, family and friends back in our respected cities. The relationship we had to each other just didn't seem to matter. I, on the other hand, didn't have a home to return to. Born an orphan, please I don't need your pity, I'm fine, I decided to stay here in Liberty Valley. Cost of living was cheap and so was rent. The Green Ranger would be the Protector of Liberty Valley. This town shit in their pants when they see me formerly being evil and all. But that is why I laugh my ass off whenever I hear them cheer for me.

So back to the night of August 28, 2018. Everything was going fine. I had been living in Liberty Valley a year. I was on the roof top of a local video store. One of those rare privately owned ones you don't see much of anymore. I was doing my regular nightly patrols when suddenly I saw in the corner of my eye what looked like a falling star. That's pretty much where it ended for me. Seems insignificant I know. I was quickly distracted by some kids attempting to rob a convenience store over my radio com in my helmet. But later Shelby would tell us it wasn't a falling star at all. No matter what the news said that next morning.

-Amber Beach-

I sometimes wonder how differently things would have turned out if let's say Demi found the dumpster. Funny how my description of it caught on amongst us quick. But seriously it looked like one of those old silver dumpsters before they came up with the black plastic ones.

Anyways, I seriously wish it would have crashed in Demi's city. I think he was in Reefside. I forget. He would have known what to do. At least he would have more of an idea than me. But no, of all places it had to land in Amber Beach,my city. And close enough for me to reach before anyone. I didn't have a fucking clue. All I knew was that the next morning when I was getting ready for work and they said a meteor crashed into the parking lot of the Museum I was like, "Bullshit!"

See this is what happened. I was doing my nightly patrols. I had just bought myself a Pink Kawasaki Ninja 600R. See I'd been having some problems with the A.B.P.D. They hated my guts since I got them all in trouble with the media by busting a group of cops for drug trafficking. That bust turned into a domino effect leading to the arrest of over 100 police officers from 20 different precincts and 5 congressmen. Damn near got the Mayor involved but the slimy bastard weaseled his way out. I doubt he'll get re-elected though. So the bike was to help me get around faster. The animal power helps my strength, agility, and speed but I still don't want to run around all the time. And don't tell anybody but I got the money for the bike by skimming a little money off from busting those cops. I know it's hypocritical but a girl deserves it for how many times she's protected the citizens.

So anyways, I was riding my bike around, listening to the police radio in my helmet when I heard a call about some domestic violence a couple miles from where I was at. The operator didn't seem to be getting any response from police officers. Guess the patrolmen in the area were pretending to be busy. I figured what the hell I'll check it out.

When I arrived it turned out to be what other officers probably figured it would be. A couple arguing loud late at night. Some neighbor was calling complaining about the noise. Such a waste of a Power Ranger's ability, a domestic dispute.

I walked up and there was a man yelling up at the bedroom window as a woman was throwing his cloths and what looked like video cassettes and CDs out. So cliché.

"Just open the door and let's talk," the man yelled!

"No," she screamed as she sat on the window sill throwing out a box that opened up in mid air and a bunch of magazines fell out. "I'm tired of hearing the same excuses from you!"

I walked up and glanced at one of the magazines and broken video cassettes on the ground. They were porn. The man looked at me as I came up to him. He looked confused and upset.

"Shit its one of them what do you want?" he asked with a sarcastic tone. "Pink now Whote? You here to kill Me?"

"What's going on," I asked. "It's like 3 in the morning and you guys are screaming."

"She found my porn collection and is freaking out," he said lowering his head in embarrassment.

I was surprised. I was expecting cheating, sleeping around. I was half waiting for her to throw some bitch out next. I looked up and now joined the screaming match. I have a loud speaker built into my helmet too so now no one would be sleeping for sure.

"Seriously," I yelled up at the girl who was now looking embarrassed herself. "Porn? People are going to go to work tomorrow without their 8 hours of sleep because you're dumb enough to be shocked your husband…"

"Um boyfriend," The man corrected me.

"Your boyfriend watches porn," I continued. "Get your stupid ass down here and let him in."

Before anyone could react there was a loud BOOM! Followed by what felt like a violent Earthquake. The man next to me was knocked to the ground and the woman in the window lost her balance and fell out the window. I managed to maintain my footing and used the jets in my boots to force myself forward and catch the woman before she hit the ground.

When I turned around everyone was coming out of their house asking questions.

"What was that," I heard.

"It came from over there."

"Was it a bomb?"

"No it came from over there."

"I think it was a meteor."

"Yeah I saw something in the sky."

"Maybe it was a spaceship."

I started looking around and saw smoke in the distance.

The woman I yelled at then saved pointed, "I saw it fall over there by the Museum."

In my helmet I heard the operator dispatching cops to that area as well. So I ran to my bike. As I rode off I heard the boyfriend say, "Damn it! Now we are both locked out!"

I got to the bottom of the hill on the 405 freeway with my bike and used the jets in my boots to get to the top. I could hear sirens in the distance so I knew I wouldn't have much time. I don't think I believed I knew what I would do once I got there. I was being motivated by curiosity. I just wanted to know what it was that crashed.

When I got up there my nerves were killing me. The anticipation of walking towards the fire and smoke. The feeling of being rushed cause the sirens were getting louder and closer. My suit was fire proof so I walked through it and right to… again what looked like a silver dumpster.

At first I was almost disappointed. Then I touched it. My gloved protected my hands, but I could still feel the heat and feel that this was no dumpster. See, I can tell the difference. This thing felt solid. Then curious. It was hard to see with all the smoke but there seemed to be an inscription on the lid and what would be the handle looked like a Maltese Cross.

Then I heard the cops arrive. I looked back and through the fire I could see the cops coming out of their cars and the fire truck and ambulance arriving.

Then I heard one of the cops yell, "Hey, it's that Ranger!"

I attempted to lift the thing and take it with me but found it was way too heavy and the cops were now drawing their guns and trying to surround me.

I heard one come over their loud speaker, "Stay where you are!"

"Fuck this," I said to myself and flew out of there.

I got back to my bike. I could hear a bunch of yelling but I didn't look back. I even turned off my helmet radio and went home.

-Reefside-

I remember thinking, "Why not me?" Every exciting thing happens some place I am not. God I hate Reefaide. I keep saying I'm going to move but I never do. A year since I moved here and still I stay here.

My mornings usually consisted of sleeping. I'd usually get home from patrolling around 5 am to 6 am. Sleep in till 11, 11:30am. Then lay around my apartment.

Although that day. To tell you the truth I was more interested in going to Amber Beach at that point. My worst fear since I obtained the Wild red powers was seemingly coming true. It was changing me. I use to be so responsible. I took my training serious. Now, they didn't seem as important. I was becoming more reckless. Motivated by my whim and curiosity.

A part of me wanted to put my foot down and go to class, but the Eagle inside of me won over and I morphed. With that I flew to Amber Beach.

The news report said the meteor crashed in the parking lot of the Museum. So that is where I went. When I got there the entire place was surrounded. Cops everywhere. People in suits and pant suits walking around, talking to each other and ordering people in uniform around. I stayed hiding from a distance. The White Ranger warned me Amber Beach wasn't friendly to our us.

I used my Helmet to zoom in and take pictures. I saw paramedics caring body bags into ambulances. I began zooming in as close as I could scanning the area. The meteor hole in the ground looked like a regular hole, minus the meteor. At the time I just figured I got here too late and they had already picked it up. Seemed quick but I didn't give it a second thought.

I wasn't going to get any closer with the area so busy, so I decided to take a break. Hit the city, get something to eat and check back once the area was cleared.

I occasionally checked in throughout the day and it wasn't till after midnight that they cleared the area. I was expecting guards or officers posted on all ends to the parking lot. But nothing. I got to where I remember the crash being and it was all gone. The area was clean, repaved and repaired.

"Weird, huh," I heard behind me.

I looked and it was the White Ranger. She walked passed me. It looked as if she were scanning the area too.

"Yeah," I responded, trying not to look like she startled me. "You would think a thing like this would be preserved for further investigation."

She nodded, "That's what I thought."

I turned up the sensitivity of my scanner in hopes of penetrating the pavement but an odd occurrence. The soil was fresh.

"They dug up the dirt," I said. More to myself.

"I don't mean to be a bitch," She said. "But Why are you here?"

"Originally to just see the meteor crash," I answered. "But now I think I've stumbled onto to something."

"Well, whatever it is I can handle it," She said. She sounded like a brat. Her voice had a slight squeak. Like nails on a chalk board. "I really don't need someone else getting in the way."

I looked at her and she was still scanning the area.

"Do you even know how to use that scanner," I asked.

She stopped walking around and spun to face me. I think I insulted her.

"I know how to use it," She answered, then seems to think about it. "I just check out what ever turns red."

I laugh. Responds to what turns red! God this one must be blonde.

"What," She yells. "That's how it works."

"Yeah, "I laugh. "That's how it works on automatic. Basically you have it on training wheels."

"So," she says defensively.

I started to feel bad for her so I cut the jokes.

"Sorry," I said. "I guess everyone can't be a science nerd like me and know the names of the chemicals and stuff."

I began scanning the areas that weren't paved around the parking lot. The cracks in the pavement. Anything they might have missed. I was walking around and the White Ranger just followed me around. Scanning the area too. She was coming off really childish. I was beginning to wonder how old she was.

"I may not know all that technical stuff but I took down a police force," she said sounding proud.

"Yeah I remember hearing about that on the news," I said.

"And that was with my training wheels on," She said.

"I'm sorry about that comment," I said. Hoping it would shut her up.

"I've saved a lot of people from danger," She continued on.

I was scanning trees around the parking lot, trying to ignore the White Ranger, when I came across something.

"Why is there blood at a meteor crash site," I whispered to myself.

"My God," She yelled. "Why do people keep saying that?"

I looked back at her. If she could see my face, she would have seen the face of a really annoyed man.

"What else should they call it," I asked.

"It wasn't a meteor," She said.

"How do you know," I asked.

"I was the first one here," She answered. "I saw what crashed and it was definitely no meteor."

I stood up now giving her complete attention.

"Why didn't you mention this at first," I asked, suspicious she was putting one over on me.

She shrugged, "'Cause, you come here acting like you know everything. Making fun of me. Made it seem like I wouldn't have anything to offer you."

"What was it," I asked.

She shrugged again, "I don't know. It was metal and looked really old. Like an Antique. Looked like a dumpster from the old days. Those metal ones."

I laughed, "A garbage can crashed to the ground?"

"It just had that look," she said. Sounding frustrated that I laughed at her. "And it had some writing on it and a cross as a handle."

Now this was getting interesting. "What kind of writing," I asked.

"I couldn't read it," she said, pausing. As if she stayed still enough it would magically come to her. "Looked like that language they write the bible in."

"Hebrew," I asked, not really believing it.

"Yeah," she yelled all excited.

I thought about it for a second. I really wish this thing crashed in my city. I could have been the first on the scene rather than Blossom here. I don't know why but my gut was telling me I had to figure out what really happened here.

-Silver Hills-

Silver Hills Home of the Timeforce Rangers. Also home of the Wild Yellow ranger.

If one I could use my Ranger powers. But NYPD already has a warrant out for my arrest. Vigilantes aren't exactly legal. I say if the laws weren't designed to protect the criminal then I wouldn't have to be out there every night protecting innocent bystanders from crooks, rapist, and murderers. I praise the day I got that power ring. Who knows where I would be today, and I don't want to find out.

August 29, 2018. I was again out of work. I was fighting in local tournaments and shows. I'd sometimes do wrestling to pay the bills. I also did temp work, working warehouses and stuff. I didn't want to take any permanent job for fear it would interfere with my fighting. So all I had to do that morning was watch TV.

I had gotten in late from a really boring night of patrolling. Every call I intercepted that night was gone by the time I got there or cops were already on scene. So I got home around 6am and passed out on the couch with the TV on.

I woke up only an hour later to the news coverage of some meteor crash in Amber Beach I tried to fall back to sleep but it struck my interest. "When did this happen?" I thought. "Where in Amber Beach, Was anyone hurt?"

Pretty soon I just sat up and watched. I had a VCR set up in at all times to record in case something like this came on the news. My early version of a TiVo. So I grabbed my remote and pressed record. I watched and they explained how no one was hurt and officials were checking the area. Clean up was in progress and the meteor had been moved to a nearby government facility.

But then I caught something in the background. Red Ranger. I jumped out of my seat and leaned forward, but they changed angles. I waited for them to cut back but they cut to commercial instead. So I stopped recording and pressed play. I rewinded to the spot and it was blurry but definitely looked like Red Ranger.

What was he doing in Amber Beach? That was Shelby's city a city we hadn't been back to since the Incident. Whatever it was, it appeared this crash was more than it appeared to be.

I had nothing tying me down here. So I decided to find out for myself. I went to the Air Port and bought a ticket to Amber Beach.

-Mariner Bay-

And finally me. Noire. The Blue Ranger. And yes I am cliché. I protect China Town in Mariner Bay But my reasons for such a decision is mainly 'cause this part of town is rarely policed by the CPD and crime runs ramped.

How I ended up in Amber Beach was slightly different to the rest. I didn't hear about the meteor crash. I was busy. Tracking a mysterious man who was investigating me.

I had caught wind of it by a local snitch of mine. It all started when I stopped a robbery of a neighborhood Check Cash.

"Hands up," yelled the robber.

A couple years later I would find the surveillance tape on an episode of "America's Dumbest Criminals." But I digress.

He aims the gun at the bullet proof glass. Now I'm not here yet but from watch it on TV I saw him. At this point it is as if he notices how stupid he looks. Now from the angle of the camera you can see the girl behind the counter lower her hand carefully and push the button. Now give it about 10 seconds and that is when I heard the call and I wasn't that far away.

So then, realizing what a lack of a threat he was he quickly grabs Liu Xiang, my snitch who was cowering in a corner. The robber puts the gun to Liu's head and begins making threats to shoot Liu if the money isn't given to him.

After an exchange of words and the robber shooting a shot to the floor, to display his seriousness, you see the girl gather the money and make her way to the door to the lobby. The robber starts walking over to meet her at the door which is parallel to the front door. The girl cracks the door open when I come flying in using the jets in my boots. The girl dives back into the room, Liu is knocked to the floor as I grab the robber by the head and slam him into the bullet proof glass knocking him out cold.

It was your regular hooray. The press arrived and interviewed me. The public praised me. Then I could hear the sirens which meant I had to leave. Cops hated being shown how worthless they are.

But I wasn't done. I caught up with Liu in the alley.

"You alright," I asked.

"Jes, Jes," Liu said. He had a strong accent. "I need to talk to jou. There is a man looking for jou."

"Who," I asked curiously. Why would someone be looking for me?

"I don't know," Liu answered shaking his head. He always looked nervous. "He was asking if I knew who you were, and then asking me tings like where you go and where I see you."

"You know where he is now," I asked.

Liu handed me a card to a hotel, "He said if I found you to call him here."

It was a Holiday Inn just outside of China Town.

The next morning, I was posted on the roof top across the street from the entrance. I had Liu at my side to point him out. Around 10:00am he walked out.

"That's him," He pointed.

He was bald, looked to be about 6'5 300lbs. He was a big boy.

"Thanks," I said to Liu as I ran to get to the bottom.

Whoever it was he was entering a cab and I didn't want to miss him. I had my car parked downstairs, so I powered down, jumped in my car and followed the cab.

He led me to the Air Port. I followed him in my civvies to the Amber Beach terminal. I was at a dilemma. I had no money to buy a ticket. I was broke. I just spent most of my money for some new shoes. But I had my Dad's credit card. "For emergency use only," he told me.

I think this constituted an emergency. So I bought it.

-Amber Beach-

Summer Cove wasn't that far from Amber Beach so I jumped in my car and drove my happy ass to the site. Like Steven would tell me later, I also saw the Red Ranger in the news segment and was curious what he was up to.

When I met Demi for the first time I knew he was a smart guy, so he wouldn't be invading turf for no reason.

I had some loose ends to tie up before I left. I was a single guy so I had to pay my rent, pay my bills. It was the end of the month and I wasn't sure how long this was all going to take. I wanted a roof and electricity when I got back. I worked for a Dot-Com Company at the time so my laptop was my job. This was way before the bubble so it was a good living.

I ended up arriving pretty late. There they all were arguing.

"What are you all doing here," yelled Shelby.

"I came here 'cause I saw Demi make an appearance on the morning news," said Steven.

I decided to make that my intro. "That's funny," I said walking towards the group. "That's why I came."

Everyone looked back as I entered the circle.

"Jesus," yelled Shelby. "The Grimm too?"

Demi quickly took control, "Alright, alright, guys look i know we havent been together in a year and Shelby is being a brat…"

"Hey," yelled Shelby.

Demi just continued down the line, "Were all vilified no matter where we go and im sure all of your animal powers were going crazy over this so called meteor crash. "

"Fuck you," I said.

Demi just ignored me and went on listening to himself talk, "We came here 'cause we all were curious about this meteor thing."

"It wasn't a meteor," Shelby again with the yelling. "Why won't anyone listen to me?"

"Shelby says it was an object of some kind," Demi explained.

"It looked like a dumpster," Shelby said. "One of those old silver ones with the lid."

Steven laughed, "Maybe someone was just throwing out the trash at the space station."

He made everyone else laugh causing Shelby to pout and cross her arms.

"But seriously," Demi said. "Something weird is going on. They cleaned this mess up way to fast and the news says there were no injuries but when I was here this morning I saw them taking out a bunch of body bags."

"How many," Noire asked.

"I saw 6 or 7 but there could have been more," Demi explained. "Plus I found blood on some of the trees around here."

Yellow tapped his foot impatiently then spoke up, "This is great and I wish you all good luck with this. I'm going to go. I actually didn't know anything about this. I was following someone and they led me here. I kind of lost them."

Everyone looked at each other. We all seem to get the same feeling. Steven just put it in perspective.

"Someone conveniently led you here," he asked.

And as if on cue a large man stepped out of the darkness. We all turned startled, caught off guard. He had one arm raised in surrender and the other pouring water out of a bottle over his head. It was cold outside so it couldn't be the heat.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "I'm here as a friend." He wore a long black trench coat with the collars all wet.

Of course Demi stepped forward to speak, "What do you want?"

I heard Steven whisper to Demi" That's the guy I was following."

He whispered back, "Yeah, I figured."

"My name is Bulk," he introduced himself. "Im here to help."


	8. Return of the Wild part 2

-Amber Beach-

When I awoke Shelby was standing over me. The others were in the midst of arguing. I wasn't sure what it was about. Seemed like a lot went on while I was out. Suggesting I was out for longer than a few seconds.

"Well if you hadn't butted in he wouldn't have gotten away," Steven screamed at Grimm.

"What exactly were you going to do with your little butter knives," Grimm mocked. "I saved your ass."

Steven hollored back, "I would have filleted the monkey. Would have been a lot more affective than your stun gun. Now he's gone."

Steven seemed to be taking this more seriously than Grimm for some reason.

"Did you see the size of that thing," Grimm reasoned with him,with a belittling tone. "You wouldn't have gotten close enough to even stab him."

"Fuck you I'm out of here," Steven said and started to walk towards the path leading to the freeway.

Grimm walked up to me, Noire and Shelby stood by and watched. No facial expressions to observe.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, I'm out of here too," Grimm said. "Got work in the morning."

He patted me on the shoulder and started for the path after Steven. Noire extended a wave goodbye as she walked after Steven and Grimm.

Shelby stayed behind and looked at me.

"Are we really walking away from this," Shelby asked me.

I noticed how I was the only one who used my flight ability for long distantances. At the time I didn't really care to ask why. Although I did notice and was curious why the others were walking. I seemed to be the only one who was using the power of the coin to its fullest capasity.

"Walking away from what," I asked as I walked to the edge of the cliff overseeing the freeway.

"We just stumbled on to something," Shelby sounded astonished by my lack of interest. If I knew what she looked like at the time I'd been able to imagine the look on her face. "We also just got attacked for investigating... by monsters... or aliens... who knows. And we aren't going to try and figure this out?"

She was right. Someone clearly didn't want us meddling in whatever happened here. But there was one thing Pink was overlooking.

"There is no we, Shelby," I told her. "The team is gone. If you're interested then you look into it. Or get let the power rangers handle it."

And I took to the sky. Even as I was asending to the sky my heart sunk. I shouldn't have said that to her. It was a cruel thing to say. She was reaching out for help. But the others clearly weren't wanting to team up. And their lack of enthusiasm for investigating this as a group made it less appealing for me.

-Steven-

See that's why working with others sucks. I stick my neck out for someone else and they don't appreciate it. The others seem nice enough but who knows what might happen down the road. Figured I'd split before talk of what that fight was all about and who that creepy bald, wet, fat guy was all about.

Although I was curious. Never investigated anything before. Wouldn't know where to start.

I was a good distance away from the group when I heard...

"Steven!"

I turned and it was the Noire.

"Wait up," Noire said jogging up to walk next to me.

"What's up," I asked

"That was crazy," She said, sounding like she wanted to start a conversation.

"Yeah," I said with a lack of enthusiasm. "That Grimm is a real bitch."

"I meant those things that attacked us," Noire corrected. "Never thought monsters really existed."

She seemed nice enough and I decided to lighten up. It was a long walk to the bus stop and who knows maybe this chick had a car and could save me some money with a ride.

"Oh right," I started. "Sorry he got me riled up."

"How'd you get here," she asked. I was thinking perfect.

"Bus. Hoping its not too late and the bus is still running at the Museum," I said.

"If you don't mind me I'll give you a ride," she offered. "Where are you headed?"

Damn I hadn't thought of that. I was so concerned about my funds. It would be funny seeing too Rangers riding in a car down the freeway. Might even get pulled over.

"Airport," I said. "I live in Silver Hills."

"I'm staying at a motel by there," she said. "It works out."

-Shelby-

"There is no we, Shelby."

That's what that asshole told me.

How could there be no we? Besides the color, the morpher gave us the same suit. It was frustrating. I didn't know what it was but it was staring me right in the face and it felt like no one else could see it. A clue to the whole thing and I had a hint of it in my soul.

At the time I brushed it off and decided I'd figure it out and hope the others would jump on board as soon as I could prove it to them. But where to start.

I walked over to the spot the large winged monkey was and use my "training wheels" scanner. There was blood. I think. It was red almost like ours. But it was red like ours. I was almost expecting a different color like in the movies. Anything that is intelligent but not human, in movies, always had a different color blood. But this looked like human blood. I felt like it was a clue. But would anyone else see it that way. I decided taking a sample would be a good idea before it disappeared like the monkey and the dumpster did.

But where to put it? This suit came with a lot of things but a container for samples wasn't one of them. Then a couple feet away I spotted a discarded gatorade bottle.

"That'll work," I decided.

I picked it up and did my best to scoop it into the bottle using a twig I found next to the bottle.

The next step was to have the blood analyzed. I didn't have any scientist friends. At least none that had degrees. I did have a source I used back when I took down the Amber Beach police force but I really didn't want to. He was fine... fine enough, but his friend, who he alllllways hung out with. I stood and kept thinking for anyone else I could think of but it came down to I had no other choice. I'd have to hit up Moises.

-Demi-

It was getting late. I searched all over the city and no sign of him. The bald guy.

I was feeling a bit guilty about blowing Shelby off. I got it in my head that if I could at least put to rest why the bald guy was looking for us I could justify that this whole thing was an isolated incident and go back home to my regular day to day. I really needed to buckle down at school and get back to my studies. I part of me was even beginning to consider this Ranger thing as a problem and thinking I should give it up.

I didn't really have a clue where to look. I don't want you to think I was following any trial or some kind of gadget in my suit was guiding me. I was literally running around Amber Beach aimlessly, guesstimating. Both as a ranger and not.

I first hit the airport. I remember Steven mentioned following him here and he's from Silver Hills. That meant airport. I know I literally flew here from Reefaide using my wings but the other Rangers cant fly like me. I never questioned why.

In my civvies, I walked the airport up and down. This was before non ticket holders couldn't go up to the gates, I miss those days. I remember thinking even this early in the search how hopeless this was. I either missed him or he wasn't here. Either way I was searching with out a clue.

After a few restaurant searches that I thought were close enough for him to be at I gave up. If he really wanted our help I decided he'd make a second attempt. I was right.

"Demi," I heard as I was entering a Tommy's Burgers in West Amber Beach

I turned to see the man who approached us.

We stood and stared at each other not nowing what to say.

"Burger," I offered to break the ice.

We sat down and after a moment of silence I asked, "So you know who I am?"

"I approached you the other night," He responded.

He was talking to the same contact on his iPhone like device when I was spying on him.

"Why," I asked simply. I didn't know how else to respond. "Do you know me somehow? I don't understand."

"I don't know you," Bulk replied. He seemed to struggle to continue. Like he was searching for a way to explain it to me. "This is hard to explain but I've had interactions with powers rangers for years."

The look on my face must have distracted him cause he stopped for a responce.

"Did you ever wonder why you have animal powers?," he asked. I was not sure to be weirded out or laugh in his face.

"All your powers come from jungle masters," He continued seeming really confident. I think that is what kept me in my seat listening. He didn't seem like a kook, but he was talking like one. Although with the crazy shit I saw today I thought I should hear him out.

"When Trakena created you she stole Five humans she used dna from Jungle master who helped train the Jungle Fury rangers and she used Mesagog's machines to i fuse their DNA with yours thats why you five have animal powers and your Instincts are enhanced im sure you've noticed that" Bulk said.

"So why give this thing to me, or the other Rangers," I asked.

"Simple" he answered. "The perfect ranger killers"

He saw my confused face.

"Like I said the perfect ranger killer," he said. "Trakena had hoped you would dispose of all the rangers however she lost control over you and now you do i have no idea what but i want to help you ."

"So im the perfect ranger killer!" I said, almost screamed. I attracted some attentions from customers around us.

"That's a negative way of looking at it but yes," he responded. "Like I said you have Jungle master DNA and you've noticed your changing not mutating but your gaining animal traits."

"So what's your interest in us?" I asked. "From how you describe it doesn't sound like a good thing."

"Because" he answered. "Dont you want to be apart of something good."


	9. Return of the Wild part 3 Grimm

-Grimms Dream-

"Grimm Chad's waiting!" called a voice from downstairs.

"Coming!" replied a seven-year-old with a crop of messy dark hair as he looked up from his drawing, letting his pencil drop to the table.

Picking up the piece of paper, Grimm held it next to his window, comparing his drawing to the tree outside. Grinning, Grimm turned and raced down the stairs, picture in hand.

"Did you get distracted drawing again, Sweetie?" questioned a woman, smiling.

"Here, this is for you, Mom," beamed Grimm, holding out the picture.

Taking the paper, Grimm's mother's face lit up with pride.

"Is it good?" asked Grimm, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Of course," nodded Grimm's mother, walking over to a cork board on the wall and pinning the drawing up, "It may even be your best yet."

"All right!" cheered Grimm.

"Now, Chad's waiting for you outside," spoke Grimm's mother, "Dinner will be ready by five and, remember, don't-"

"-try and cross the main road," finished Grimm with a slightly bored tone to his voice.

"Don't be cheeky," admonished Grimm's mother, pinching his cheek with a smile.

Grimm nodded, pulling on his shoes before tearing open the front door and racing down the path, passing a dark-haired man as he did.

"See you later, Dad!" called Grimm.

The man sighed as he shut the front door behind him, pausing to slip his shoes off, passing Grimm's mother, stopping as the cork board drew his attention.

"Still encouraging him with that ridiculous pursuit, Abigail," stated the man as he looked at the drawing.

"Connor, it's perfectly fine for him to have a hobby," replied Abigail.

"His hobby should be studying," muttered Connor, "He needs to if he's going to get a good job."

"He's seven, let him be a child," spoke Abigail, with certainty in her voice.

"Pathetic," murmured Connor.

-End of dream-

Grimm stared up at the ceiling above him as he heard the door to his room open, before closing again.

"Good morning, Grimm," greeted one of the two nurses as she entered Grimm's room.

"Morning," spoke Grimm with a hollow voice.

"How about a shower then some breakfast?" offered the second nurse as she opening the curtains.

"Sounds good," replied Grimm with the same monotone voice, his face blank.

Closing his eyes, Grimm let himself slip away, trying distance his mind from the feeling of his broken body being lifted and washed by others, unable to do it himself.

Gritting his teeth, Grimm felts his clothes being pulled on, followed by the sensation of cold plastic touching his right arm.

"We'll be back soon with your breakfast soon, Grimm," spoke the first nurse, the sound of a door opening and then closing echoing around his room.

Opening his eyes, Grimm looked down, first at the wheelchair he was sat it, before moving on to his missing limb. Staring at the empty space where his arm should be Grimm sighed.

It had been a year since the accident the explosion of the Wild King Megazord . Grimm has survived along with the rest of his team how ever he discovered he lost his limb from the explosion, he'd lost his right arm below the elbow. He'd also damaged the muscles so badly he could barely move it, the effort of doing so tiring him out very quickly.

Reaching out with the prosthetic attached to the remains of his right arm, Grimm carefully picked up a portable cassette player and a set of headphones.

Before Grimm could switch the Walkman on a knock sounded from the door. Sighing, Grimm lowered his prosthetic arm, letting it rest on his lap.

"There's someone here to see you," spoke a nurse as she opened the door.

Grimm sighed again and rolled his eyes, turning his face awake as a young man in his twenties entered the room.

"Morning, Grimm," greeted the man, smiling.

"I've told you everyday since I got shoved in here that I didn't want to see you," retorted Grimm, "So go away, Demi."

His smile faltering for a second, Demi stepped forward, "I made some new tapes for you, what did you think of the last batch?"

"They were good," admitted Grimm, "Why do you do this? Visit me everyday, day in, day out? Even when I don't want to see you."

"Because you're my friend," replied Demi cheerfully, "And that's what friends do."

"You're not my friend," spat Grimm, "You're the reason I'm stuck in this chair, not even able to dress myself, wash myself, feed myself! You did this to me!"

"And I'm here trying to atone for that!" snapped Demi, his smile vanishing in an instant.

"Get out!" yelled Grimm.

Demi sighed, "Grim , I didn't mean that."

"If the only reason you're here is because you pity me, then go!" hissed Grim , "And never come back!"

Demi looked down sadly, before shaking his head and returning the smile to his face, "See you tomorrow, Grimm."

Turning, De i quickly made his exit, his smile fading once Grimm could no longer see his face.

Letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding, Grim pulled on his headphones with him prosthetic hand.

Clicking the play button on his Walkman, closing his eyes as the music began to play, letting it carry him away.

Grim wasn't sure exactly he fell asleep, but as a loud bang shook him from his slumber. Blinking rapidly, allowing his eyes to adjust, Grimm slipped his headphones off.

"Still as pathetic as ever," sneered a bespectacled man in his early forties, his hair greying at his temples.

"Morning, Father," replied Grimm.

"It's two in the afternoon, Grimm," spoke Connor, his voice cold.

"How's mother? And Kira?" questioned Grimm.

"Your sister is doing well, as for your mother, she hasn't improved still the last time you asked," retorted Connor, "Probably the shame of having a disgrace of a son like you."

"If you've just come here to insult me, don't come," snapped Grimm.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that," taunted Connor, "I'm the one who pays for you to live his this place, sleeping the day away."

"You shoved me in here when you couldn't hide away at home anymore," hissed Grimm, "You were so ashamed of having a child who was disabled and so afraid that it would hurt your career that you imprisoned me here."

"And you'll never escape," spoke Connor, "That is your fate."

"I will get out, I will protect Kira from you," stated Grim , his face contorting as he managed to raise his damaged left arm, then his prosthetic arm, "I will change my fate with these hands."

Connor sighed, "I'd hoped I wouldn't have to play my hand so soon, but you've become too much of a risk, your spirit didn't break how I'd hoped it to."

Stepping forward, Connor knocked twice on the door, moving back again as two orderlies entered Grimm's room.

"It looks like you will be getting your wish to get out of here, just not how you were expecting," informed Connor in a smug tone, pulling off his glasses and beginning to polish them.

"You bastard," spat Grimm as the orderlies lifted him out his chair, his Walkman falling to the floor, the plastic cover on the front cracking.

"Take comfort that your sacrifice will help science," replied Connor, "After all, progress demands sacrifice."

Lashing out with his good arm, Grimm struggled to get free, his prosthetic right arm coming loose, joining his Walkman on the floor.

"Goodbye Grimm no one will save you," murmured Grimm, watching as his son was dragged away.

Grimm squinted in harsh light as he slowly came round.

"Good to see you're awake," spoke an elderly man dressed in surgical scrubs, "I was worried the procedure may have cause some loss of cognitive function."

"What have you done to me," grunted Grimm, flexing his arms and legs as he tried to escape the bonds holding him flat.

The man chuckled, pressing a button on the side of the operating table, causing it to start to rise, "How about you see for yourself."

Grimm froze in horror as the table locked into a vertical position, allowing him to see his reflection in the mirror in front of him.

"I'm a monster," gasped Grim , staring at his reflection.

Instead of the empty space below his elbow where his right arm had been years ago was a matt black metal arm.

"Afternoon, Grimm," called a woman as she entered Grimm's hospital room.

Stopping, Noire looked around, all of Grimm's belongings were gone, his wheelchair was knocked over on the floor. Reaching down, Noire picked up Grimm's Walkman and headphones, his prosthetic arm on the floor next to it.

"That bastard," muttered Noire, tears running down her face, "We will find you Grimm, I promise."


	10. Return of the Wild part 4 Noire

That one song wasn't the only one that I realized I knew. Several of the dreams I had included songs that I could swear I didn't know. Some of them I did, though. was uni a huge fan of musicals, and a few times, she sang songs from Wicked, although only the quiet ones. At one point, I had the humiliation of hearing Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee from Grease and forgetting the lyrics halfway through.

That night, I had the weirdest dream yet...

"Why didn't hasn't she fallen yet a voice hissed furiously. "She's not in there yet!"

"She'll appear in the graveyard sooner or later." A shyer voice consoled. "Or maybe her sister will."

"I want it to be her." the first voice muttered.

Then suddenly, it went into my regular-dream mode, and I was facing the wolf man again. "Wait for me me." he ordered.

If I had been me, I would've said "Who do you think you are, the freaking Phantom? " but apparently, uni followed orders.

-Noire-

Empty spaces fill me up with holes Distant faces with no place left to go Without you within me, I can find no rest Where I'm goin' is anybody's guess

But no one listens now,She lost her voice, she had no choice..." This was depressing. It was hopeful that someone would come for the girl that was locked up, someone passing by will surely see her."

Demi was still asleep, but I muttered the lyrics to myself. " I tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you, all I'm going to be is i murmured. At that moment, Demi opened his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He mumbled.

"Huh? Nothing ." I lied.

Demi blinked. "Ok"

I nodded, surprised. "Yeah, ." I answered.

I laughed again, and then started getting dressed.

Voices tell me I should carry on But I am swimming in an ocean all alone Sister,my sister, it's written on your face

I know imade a big mistake

I tried to go on like I never knew you I'm awake but my world is half asleep I pray for this heart to be unbroken But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on But I can't seem to let you go I don't wanna make you face this world alone I want to let you go (Alone)

I tried to go on like I never knew you I'm awake but my world is half asleep I pray for this heart to be unbroken But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete

" I know my sister is in a better place but that doesn't stop me missing her, its all my fault no matter what Demi , Shelby, Steven , Grim or anyone else says i drove uni to suicide i know it , maybe...maybe if i was a better sister she would still be here ... , maybe i wouldn't feel so Incomplete

A knock at the door gets my attention " yes" , Demi enters my room " We got a clue"

I looked out the window " Were coming Grimm."


	11. Return of the Wild part 5 Shelby

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place,

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you?

" Why doesn't she see me ? ,Am i that invisible ? , am i that weak that i don't even register to her ? , damn this sucks "

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you're screaming?

" there she goes off to fight another foe and i have to stay here like always *sigh* she never wants me to help no one does why do i even bother?"

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life.

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside you're bleeding

" it's been three years since she left and she hasn't returned am i that weak i couldn't save her ?, maybe if i was there maybe i could have... "

No, you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life.

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

" she's back but i didn't save her well not alone now she's off with the others and i'm stuck here doing paperwork again why won't she take me with her ? The other rangers get to go with her so why won't she let me go with her?"

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No, you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

"'I can't take this anymore I've done everything to show her I'm not weak I'm strong like her and yet even with my hdd form I'm still not good enough no more...no more living in her shadow she doesn't want a sister so its time i left ".

For a week, Shelby kept to her usual schedule. But finally, it was the end of the week. Shelby had looked everything up, and was ready. She'd chosen an overdose, thinking it was a less painful way to die than slitting her didn't risk sneaking out to the bathroom until the evening was done – an evening of lasts. And, for the first and last time, she whispered three words that she had thought of, but hadn't believed it until that moment. "I love you.", after making sure Demi was asleep and Noire was busy , she snuck out of the room and made sure no basilicom staff weren't listening.

She went to the bathroom, and poured herself a glass of water, as she'd seen her dream self do so many times.

Then she opened the bathroom cabinet, where she'd hidden over-the-counter legal drugs that she'd bought for the time,She sent up one last prayer to Heaven, scared for her afterlife. But she doubted anything could be worse than this empty was left of the girl. But nothing had changed. She was still an empty shell, Shelby took a deep breath lifted the pills up

Finally, she began to swallow and sip, doing it over and over again, until she'd taken over fifteen and the water was finished. Then she slipped back to her room, and closed her eyes, hoping against hope that it would work. Soon enough, she knew the pills were working. She swallowed continuously, not letting herself be sick. Then a face began to float in front of her closed eyes, clear and white. The face had a sorrowful look on it, staring into uni's eyes imploringly. Little plaits swayed slightly. The lips moved, but uni couldn't hear anything.

And all of a sudden, Shelby let go. No difference seemed to be made. The house stood silent Noire was unaware, but in the same moment, something had happened.

Shelby still lay there, but her last breath had been taken. Her heart stopped. Nothing was left of the girl. But nothing had changed. She was still an empty shell.

Her voice – the voice of an angel – still echoed through her room, with The Art Of Suicide chiming loudest of all. "Under the arches of moonlight and sky...suddenly easy to contemplate why...why..."

No one knew why Shelby would have taken an overdose. Everyone put it down to well-hidden depression, the denial of Kendall's love or carelessness of the Wild rangers , not noticing any strange behaviour in the young girl. But it wasn't. Shelby had hidden her secret well.

Noire was the first to see her. She woke up at 6am, and nudged her. "Hey, wake up." The girl's eyes didn't open. Nor did she react. That was when Noire realised something was wrong.

"Shelby?" Still no reaction. And even before Noire tried her pulse, she knew she was dead. And in her heart, she knew what had driven her to it

Shelby aka wild white had passed away in the night. She was seventeen, far too young. When she was found, much later, her long black hair was tangled, her face was pale and looked as if she was having trouble sleeping, but nonetheless, there was an expression of serene peace on her face.

-Shelby-

It's been a long time since I ended my life. Things have gone better. I remember who I am now. I'm the girl that always listened in class, the girl that never talked back to authority figures, the girl who used to fight monsters on a daily basis

Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep.

If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take.

Hush little baby don't say a word and never mind that noise you heard its just the monsters under your bed in your closet and in your HEAD!

That's the end. By the way, I don't know if the quote at the end is an actual prayer, but in Nightmare On Elm Street, Nancy says that just before she goes to sleep before the climax scene.

A loud gasp came from Shelby's lips as air rushed into her. Shelby opened her eyes to see Noire curled up in a corner and Demi kneeling over her.

" Ok we need to talk " Demi said.


	12. Return of the Wild part 6 Steven

Watch my life,

Pass me by,

In the rear view mirror

Pictures frozen in time

Are becoming clearer

I don't wanna waste another day

Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

I was jolted awake by my alarm clock clicking on. I sat up straight away. Every time I had dreams about shelby's suicide attempt, I was immediately wide awake the next morning, Noire was already awake, and I noticed her staring at me. I glared back at her."Take a picture, it'll last longer!" I snapped. "Or why don't you just keep staring, I might do a trick."Noire stopped watching me and muttered sarcastically "Well, excuse me."

Cause I want you, and i feel you

Crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger,

Like a burning,

To find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken,

And I'm faded,

I'm half the man I thought I would be:

But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside,

Little by little,

No where to go,

But going out of my mind

In endless circles,

Running from my self until,

You gave me a reason for standing still

Sometimes, I thought about asking Demi about my dreams. Although I had never been that close to him, I'd admit that he would probably be the most helpful. Shelby was never the brightest crayon in the box. Grimm wasn't especially helpful in these situations since he was missing and Noire was, well, i don't know why Noire had closed herself off from the rest of us. But Demi was a brainbox, plus he was the leader of the Wild rangers so he was the most likely to know something. But this time, I didn't bother telling him.

It's falling faster,

Barely breathing,

Give me something,

To believe in

Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left

Of me

Make me whole

Once again

I shrugged, trying to get the dream out of my head. It wouldn't leave, though. It didn't even leave even when i was busy , which was usually the best thing about my day. I found myself thinking and by the end of the day, I just hoped that I wouldn't have another dream like that. It made me feel like I was going crazy, and we already had enough crazy people in the before I went to bed that night, I found Noire watching me again.I scowled back at her. "What's the wide eyes for this time?" I demanded, Noire didn't give up on that look like she had that morning. "Your dreaming about shelby and Grimm ?" she questioned.

"What?"

"You've been keeping me up all night, and last night you were talking about shelby . You also said something about not telling you something."

I didn't remember that bit, but It was best if i just gave her an answer so i said. "All I know is that Grimm is trying to tell me something ." I told her. "It was just some dream. No big deal."

"Are you sure?" Now Noire was looking concerned. "You've been dreamy all day, and you've been sleeptalking for the past few days. Last week you said that you felt out of place. And a few days ago you were complaining that your throat hurt."

I glared at her. "Drop it." I said flatly.

"All right, all right, no need to get all tough about it." Noire muttered.

"Shut up."

That night

I've been dying inside you see

I'm going out of my mind

Out of my mind

I'm just running in circles all the time

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left of me?

Just running in circles in my mind

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left

Will you take what's left of me?

" what is Grimm trying to tell me does it has something to do with Wild Rangers?, thats it tomorrow i don't care what she says I'm talking to Demi " , i close my eyes and start to dream

" whoa ooooooh"

, i open my eyes wide

"Grimm?".

I was floating in this scene, in white nothingness. Nothing was said, but I still heard someone asking me "Do you wish for a location?"

"No." A voice whispered. "But is there someone that could take a life like my own, but be able to handle it? I feel so guilty about what I did."

"Hmmm...a soul full of light." A different voice whispered. "You will need to reunite them " I gasped inwardly. Was Grimm trying to come back ?, To us?, to me? I didn't believe it until I heard – or rather, knew – the voice speak again.

"Yellow Ranger are you really willing to let him go through all is pain when you can easily stop it "

I felt Grimm nod. "If he learns from the mistakes, it's worth it."

Then-

"Steven , wake up!"

"Noire?!, it's still night, isn't it?" I groaned.

"It's almost seven thirty!" She protested. "And for once, you didn't actually wake me up with your talking."

I sighed, and then thought of something. "Noire you believe in signs right? What really happens?"

Noire shrugged. "I believe in in karma, like if you're good, you come back as a human. If you don't do good things, you'd probably come back as a dung beetle."

I held a hand up. "OK, OK. So if there was, say, a sign from Grimm would it wise to follow it?"

Noire simply shrugged again. "I guess."

We went to Demi that weekend. I began singing lyrics softly as i headed to see Demi.

"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down, Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down like toy soldiers Bit by bit, torn apart We never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down, Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down like toy soldiers Bit by bit, torn apart We never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscience 'cause"


	13. Return of the Wild part 7 Demi

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the King The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in; Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good guy you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well now they know

The rest of our search in Auckland was pretty good. We went around Auckland Zoo, which was pretty good. I giggled at the meerkats, who were all standing up straight and to attention. You could hear us yelling and running around the mirror maze for miles around. I bumped into everyone at least twice before I got out..

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

The floating head only appeared once more in my dreams, but this time I was me, and it was him He was only there to thank me for being so strong, . I didn't think it was anything, but since he had just taken everything, I could see it was a big deal for her.

"OK, OK, Mister It was nothing." I shrugged. "I never got your name ."

The wolf man shook his head. "You're a lot stronger than you think Demi you always were. I knew it."

"So, will you stop hanging around me, now?" I demanded. "I need to have a life, you know."

The floating head smiled faintly. "Sure. I wasn't ever really here, anyway. But Demi, if by chance you do need me again, just call and I'll be the light in the darkness You don't need to worry im the wizard Zordon!."

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect guy is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

After my encounter with Connor i began to feel weird , was i dreaming?, i couldnt be dreaming i died i took my own life , a weird ringing noise i could hear , whats going here ?.

What did Connor mean he'd lead me back from the darkness ? , how could he i died i should be in heaven or even...hell, that ringing is getting louder now " what is that noise?" .

The ringing noise is getting unbearable " seriously what is that ?" , suddenly i could hear laughter , i turned to see a man , a horribly burnt man wearing a brown hat a red and green sweater and long brown pants . " who are you?" , the man laughed again as the ringing noise got even louder " that's for another time uni but now i think you should wake up!" , i awoke with a gasp, my bed was drenched in my cold sweat , my phone was ringing ,

" Hello" , Demi said as he walked into the room i was in " Finally found you"

The other Wild rangers were also here.

" Hey you" Steven said.

" Nice to see you again" Noire said smiling"

" Welcome back " Shelby said.

" Hey guys thanks for saving me " i said..."heh the cold never bothered me anyway"


	14. Wild legendary gathering begins

-Somewhere In Space-

"D.E.C.C.A open hailing frequency to the planet below," Bleez said as she guided the Orion battler mark 4 towards the planet. A planet she rarely got a chance to visit but remembered fondly from all those many years ago.

"This is KO-35 planet security state your business," the voice over the comlink said.

"This Is Bleez Pink Nova Ranger I'm here to see Commander Jackson as well as James and Apollo," Bleez said responding to the security officer.

"You may begin approach," the officer said giving her permission to enter the planet's orbit

Two short hours later after she stood in the ships docking area and waited for her friends to arrive. "Bleez!," Karone said running up to hug her fellow pink ranger. The second pink galaxy ranger's blonde hair now falling past her shoulders. She was wearing a very simple pair of tight black pants and white top and black shoes

"Great to see you Bleez," James said dressed in a oranger version of Bleez's jacket with a badge on his left chest denoting his position as head of planet security. He showed some slight aging and had now grown a goatee and his once boyish blonde hair was now cut to near baldness and reseeding at the front.

"Yes Bleez great to see you again but what brings you to our planet,"Commander Jackson said wearing a purple suit that looked very much like a formal Starfleet uniform with red trim. He too had aged some in his face he too now sported a goatee. His once long hair was now short and spikey. Since his time as a ranger he had gotten in to politics and become chancellor of the planet. The equivalent to being president on earth.

"I wish it were on better terms but earth needs you," Bleez said "More importantly earth needs you to become rangers again."

After explaining the situation of earth's current ranger team's predicament the four nova rangers were on the bridge of the orion battler making their way to earth. "Bleez shouldn't we be heading towards the worm hole to Minoi to get my saber," Karone asked

"No Knox is gathering the other galaxy rangers to join the battle," Bleez said.

"Where are the others?," James asked.

"On earth," Bleez said.

"Are they...you know dead," James asked.

"No I'd like to think the morphing grid would've let us know.," Bleez explained.

"So where is Apollo now?," Karone asked.

"Well he's on his way with the other rangers not on earth," Bleez explained.

"So Bleez what can you tell us about this new team," Jackson asked.

"Well they've been through a lot," Bleez said.

-Reefside-

Kimberly Hart pulled her black Impala into the seemingly empty drive way of a house. She then made her way inside hearing the familiar yell as the chains of a heavy bag clanged. As she rounded the corner she saw him the man in his late thirties to early forties. His body still in great shape although his torso and arms were now covered in tattoos. His once long hair now cut short and spiky letting him conform to his job as a teacher as well as giving him the look he desired as a part time MMA fighter. It had been over a decade since they spoke and before then she had broken his hart and after then she was evil and they were at each others throats most of that last visit. But now she had to talk to him the fate of the world depended on it.

"Still the same huh Tommy," Kim said making her former boyfriend stop cold.

"What are you doing here Kim?," Tommy asked bitterly not even turning to see the former love of his life.

"I need your help," Kim said some of her own bitterness showing.

"I'm retired Kim," Tommy said still not looking over his shoulder at Kimberly. "But tell you what write me a letter tell me how it goes," he said coldly.

"Oh my god Tommy the letter!," Kim yelled "It was like seventeen years ago we were in highschool let it go!"

"HIGHSCHOOL!," Tommy yelled at her as he turned to face her. "That would be a good excuse if we were normal highschool kids but we weren't we were power rangers! soldiers in a damn war!," he continued. "And you end it with not only a dear John letter but a lie!"

"Tommy it was different time in the nineties being gay wasn't as accepted as it is now," Kim said still angry. "What was I supposed to do say hey Tommy our whole relationship was a lie I'm a lesbian and I'm leaving you for Trini ," she said bluntly.

"Still you could've been honest and I'm still done with the ranger business," Tommy said in a very bitter voice.

"Ugh fine in that case the dragon and white tiger morpher give them to me," Kim said.

"Why?" Tommy asked

"Because if you're gonna be a bitch and a coward and stand by while the world falls because you hate me" Kim said bluntly.

Tommy let out a sigh and said "Just go"

"Thanks you know you really disappointed me Tommy," Kim said before she left.

-Mariner Bay-

"Yeah I'm here waiting on them now," Justin Stewart said as he stood outside the building . "Ok Kim, any luck with Tommy's other team... Alright later," he said as he saw the Lightspeed rangers walk up to him.

"So this is where she is," Carter said removing his sunglasses and looking at the hospital like building .

"This is were the leads tracked her to," Justin said.

"Well lets go," Ryan said as the rangers walked into the building.

-The Advent Void-

The three conspirators watched as Galvanax and Shego looked at the healing chamber that housed Ripcord. The three were disgusted at their leader. A leader who mourned the injuries of his concubine. A leader who would soon be dealt with.

"How long until we destroy them ?," Shego said her ever present disgust evident in her voice.

"I know you're anxious Shego, but just hold off just a bit more soon we'll invade and the rangers will either fall or destroy Galvanax," Odius said

"Yes and during the chaos we destroy Ripcord for good," Jericho said a sinister smirk across her lips.

"Yes lets just hope its soon," Shego said.

-Minoi-

"Maya!," Leo Corbett said as he greeted his friend with a smile and a hug. "Why are you back here?," he asked.

"Long story short earth needs you," Maya said.

-The Wild Rangers house-

"So what are you watching," Noire said as she sat next to Shelby on the couch with a bowl of corn chips.

"My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding," Shelby said.

"Ughh I hate those Gypsy shows they make us all look bad," Noire said popping a hand full of chips in her mouth.

"But its funny," Steven said

"Yeah plus some of these dresses are cool," Shelby said "Besides didn't you like that Sandra Celli chick who made the wedding dresses last season," she continued.

"Yeah but,"

"And didn't you at one point have bedazzled track pants and flip flops," Noire said.

"You know what shut up," Shelby said.

"Hey don't get upset wildcat," Noire said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Demi said as he ran down the stairs adjusting his clothes.

"You expecting someone?" Noire asked as Demi went into the foyer.

"Nope," Demi said just before he opened the door.

"Hey knew id find you here," said Jen Collins said as stood in the door way cane in one hand her motorcycle helmet in the other. Her usual mirrored shades covering her eyes.

"Yeah what do you want " Demi said in his usual blunt manor.

"Lets get straight to the point," Jen said. "So where's the others?."

"You better come in ," Demi said. " Noire call Grimm "

"Already on it he's on the way ".

-The Lupins House-

Jessi sat in the middle of her living room her hands handcuffed behind the chair she was in. She fidgeted with the cuffs against the chair back when the door to her bedroom opened revealing Melanie dressed in a slutty cop's outfit. Consisting of very short skin tight dark navy shorts that were almost a thong on Melanie's curvacious rear end. A matching three button midriff police shirt that only two button's closed. Leaving her breast slightly exposed. The outfit was rounded out by the faux gun belt around her waist, spiked heeled black calve high boots. Her own gold framed aviator sunglasses and a nightstick they had ordered from the same online sex store.

Melanie walked over to the chair with all the authority of her imagined station. She then began to circle around the chair like a jungle cat stocking its prey. Tapping the nightstick in her palm and switching her hips . "You're in a lot of trouble Skye. What you did could put you away for a long time so why don't you confess and save us all time," she said.

"Fuck you cop I'm not telling you shit," Jessi said defiantly.

Melanie then took the nightstick and jabbed into Jessi's chest. "Tough little cunt aren't you," she said twisting the nightstick. "But I have ways of making bitches like you talk," she said walking over to Jessi's iPod doc and switched on Big Brova Thank you and began sensually raunchy strip tease. A one point after taking off her top dropping to her knees and dry humping the nightstick. At another point placing her leg on Jessi's shoulder. Humping the air around Jessi's face before setting on her lap and ripping open her wife beater

"Umm ready to talk now," Melanie said as she began grinding Jessi's lap and twisting her nipples.

"No!," Jessi yelled feeling the painful pleasure of having her nipples twisted.

"Oh what do we have here a weapon," Jessi said seeing the bulge in Melanie's pants.

"Yeah let me show you how it works," Melanie said as she broke out of the handcuffs. She then used Jessi to her knees and opened her own pants letting her near twelve inches long thick strap-on. "Suck it bitch!," she said before forcing the fake cock into Jessi's mouth.

"UGH GAGGHHHHH RAHGGGGGGHH," were the sounds coming from Jessi as Melanie fucked her face for the next. Making her gag and thick ropes of saliva run down her chin and tears run from her eyes.

"Now lets make you squeal!," Melanie said ripping off Jessi's shorts and pushed her legs back then spit on the dildo and shoved it into Jessi's anus.

"AHHHHHHHHH FUCK MY ASS!," Jessi squealed.

-The Dino Lab-

By the time Wes had arrived the rangers had all been briefed on the situation at hand. They took a moment to digest everything before giving an answer. "You know we're in right," Kree said.

"Yeah now when do we get our battle suits," Chase said.

"You may not need them," Kendall said as she walked into the lab. "I have a lead on some tech that may help you out, plus a friend from Edinoi"

As the the night went on Kendall , Kim and Wes sat and watched the rangers planning continued . "So these are the new rangers," A male voice said making everyone at the table turn in their chairs.

"Jason!" Kimberly said greeting Jason Lee Scott the original red ranger.

"You didn't think I'd let you fight this one alone did you,"Jason said hugging one of his oldest friends.

"Good to see you again Jason," Wes said half standing to greet the former ranger.

"Jason glad to have you on board," Fang said extending his hand to the red ranger.

"Glad to be on board," Jason said. "Quite the army gathering from what I hear we'll need it."


	15. Wild Legendary war Begins

-The Wild Rangers

The wild rangers trained. The girls dodging and countering Demi's sword whip attacks. Which became increasingly hard the more Demi used his eagle powers to move around the girls. "You girls are getting slow," Demi said as he landed behind Shelby.

"ERGHHH Shut up!," Shelby said sending an blast towards Demi before he rolled out of the away.

"Oh that one almost got me Shelby," Demi said with a smirk.

-The Dino Lab-

Fang stood shirtless in the silver bottoms of his karate gi his black belt tied around his waist. As he staired across the mat at the older black belt in the red and black gi. "Sure you wanna do this I mean wouldn't wanna hurt you old timer," he said bouncing on his feet.

"Lets just spare and I'll show you old timer kid," Jason said as he and Fang began circling the mat.

"Ok," Fang said before throwing a flying roundhouse kick at Jason having the former red ranger block and go to take Fang down but Fang flipped backward kicking Jason in the chin knocking him on the mat

"Pretty good ," Jason said rubbing his chin before throwing a low sweeper kick which Fang also dodged.

"Yeah I try," Fang said.

Elsewhere still Casey and Kimberly stood looking up at the gymnastic bars chalking their hands. Kimberly in a pair of tie dye work out leggings and a hot pink sports bra. Casey wear an all black version of the outfit Kimberly was wearing. "So Kim you up for this ,"Casey asked clapping chalk off her hands.

"Well I'm a little rusty but lets go," Kimberly said just before she and Casey jumped onto the parallel bars of the gymnastic obstacle course.

-Lupin base-

Jessi, Melanie and Ruby were in a three way sword fight with practice blades. "Ehh you two are getting good but not as good as me," Jessi said

"No offense sweetie but we haven't had over twenty two years of practice," Ruby said fighting off Jessi and Melanie.

"Yeah we can't all be in our forties" Noire said jibing Jessi.

-SPD-

Alex and Sami were practicing with their weapons along with the other rangers. "Eh!, you're getting great at this," Alex said as Sami blocked a swing from her speaker baton.

"I had a great teacher," Alex said with a flirty smile.

"Get a room you two," Kat said.

-Summer Cove-Ranger Lair-

Elsewhere Levi Was teaching Sarah some of his gypsy style of combat. "Ok Sarah balance is the key," Levi said balancing his weight on his left hand "Once you get it you spin and fan your legs out."

"Like this...uh," Sarah said as she attempted the move and fell on her butt.

"Yeah you'll get it," Levi said helping her up.

"They're fine warriors," Viera said as she and Mick and watched the team.

"Yes but I can only hope we've given them the tools and skills necessary to fight our enemy," Mick said.

-Dino Lab-

"Speaking of which how's the morpher coming?," Billy asked his assistant.

"Fine boss I just have to make a few adjustments but it'll be ready when we need it," Kendall said as she worked on the morpher.

"Good because we may need it really soon," Maya said. "Speaking of needed have you heard from Udonna and the Mystic Force?"

"Yes she said she's going to split her rangers up between here and Briarwood. Same with with the Jungle Fury Rangers," Billy explained.

"What about the Aquition Rangers," Tyler asked.

"They're training at the academy along with Jarrod," Billy said.

"What about Ednoi or whatever that planet is you told me about?," Maya asked.

"On the way king Dex is sending his finest warriors including his son," Billy said.

"Son?," Kendall said shocked. "My we have been in this line of work for a long time haven't we," she said.

"Yes yes we have," Billy said.

-Advent Void-

A newly healed Shego made her way into the throne room and passionate kissed her master. "Umm good to see you healed my love," Galvanax said.

"Good to be back master," Shego said as she dropped to her knees and placed her head in Galvanx's lap like the faithful lap dog she was.

"Excellent. Odius are you ready to launch your attack," Galvanax asked.

"Yes master I have a perfect creature to handle the rangers as a preamble for our full attack," Odius said.

"Good go and prepare him and await my instruction," Galvanax commanded.

"Yes master," Odius said as she bowed and left the throne room.

"Do try not to get your throat slit this time aye ," Ripcord said drawing a hateful look from Odius.

"Quite enough Ripcord you and the others are dismissed Shego and I need time alone," Galvanax said dismissing his other soldiers.

"So brother when is the moment of our attack," Jericho asked.

"Soon but for now I believe it best we cover all our bets," Ikamari said. "Odius I want you to disable The rejuvenation tanks."

"Consider it done," Odius said.

-The Wild Ranger's Home-

"OH FUCK ME!," Noire screamed as she gripped the sheets while Demi plowed her from behind. "UGHHHHHH RIGHT THERE RIGHT FUCKING THERE!"

"That your spot baby!? That your spot!," Demi groaned.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Noire cried out her orgasm right on its edge.

"Ughhh how about this!," Demi said reaching under Noire And pinched her clit.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!," Noire screamed as she orgasmed and fell flat on the bed. Her climax triggering Demi's.

"Whew that was amazing," Demi said pulling Noire into his arms.

"Thank you I try," Noire said with a cocky tone to her voice.

Meanwhile Shelby made her way to the living room a blanket in her hand. She walked over to the sleeping form of Jen Collins. Who had been staying with them off and on for the past week. Often being to exhausted from training or working late. Shelby seeing that the timeforce pink ranger needed it she calmly knelt down and draped the blanket over her.

"Ummm Wes," Jen said before puling Shelby down into a kiss before opening her eyes and jerking away with a mortified look on her face. "Oh my god Shelby I'm sorry!"

"No Jen you're fine," Shelby said.

"You must think I'm some kind of lesbian pervert," Jen said looking down ashamed.

"No I don't," Shelby said.

"You miss Wes don't you," Shelby asked.

"Everyday" Jen said. "Shelby have you...,"

"Ever dated a woman no but we'll discus it after the world is out of danger," Shelby said as she walked upstairs. "But I did enjoy the kiss."

-Lupin base-

Melanie and Jessi lay naked in bed curled in each others arms. Their bodies soaked in sweat after hours of love making. Their eyes locked on each other with doe eyed stares that showed the passion and love radiating between them. A love and passion that seemed to grow more and more each day. A love and passion that they knew would see and had seen them through some of the best and worst times in life. For now though it seemed to comfort them in a warm blanket of post orgasmic bliss.

"You remember the first night we ever spent together in this bed," Melanie said reaching over and twirling a strand of her wife's hair.

"Yeah two years ago" Jessi said. "Lots changed since a little wildcat from New Orleans came into my life driving a Trans-Am."

"Yeah or Jessikah dying... Makes you wonder about the future,"Jessi said.

"I don't wonder our future because I know what's going to happen," Melanie said continuing to play with her wife's hair.

"Oh really?," Jessi said. "Well then gypsy girl tell me what the future holds."

"Well for one we will kick the gangler's ass then we're gonna have two beautiful kids and live happily ever after," Melanie said with a warm smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Jessi said leaning in and kissing Melanie.

-Advent Void-

"Master I present The Dark Knight," Odius said bringing in her creature.

"I am ready to serve my lord," Dark Knight said as he knelt before Galvanax's throne. He was giant at seven feet tall. His body was encased in a demonic gray and black armor, and he wielded a massive long broad sword with a hilt and handle made of gilded bone.

"He shall do quit well," Galvanax said. "Go to earth and launch an attack. The rest of you prepare the troops. For today we bring the blackest night."

"Yes master!," Jericho said.

"Hail Galvanax !," Odius, Ikamari, Shego ,and Ripcord said.

-The Dino Lab-

"Well here it is the morphing brace," Kendall said presenting a morpher that was metallic blue with what looked like sundglasses on it.

"Impressive Kendall," Billy said.

"Good now lets get back to...," Fang said getting cut off by the alarm sounding "Looks like we got bigger problems Ms Morgan,"

"Down town," Kendall said pinpointing the location of the threat.

"Lets go" Fang said as he and the others moved away from the computer.

"Guys wait," Kendall said drawing the team's attention.

"What is it Kendall world kind of in danger," Jason said.

" This riff that the creature came from is different somehow," Kendall said.

"Different how," Celest asked.

"I can't be sure but it seems to be growing," Kendall said.

"Kendall hit the button guys lets ranger up!," Heckyl said before he and the team left.

-Amber Beach-

"Hello rangers. So nice to see some of you again ," Odius said twirling her hammer as she balanced on a flag pole on the side of a building.

"Odius nice to see you recovered from that tracheotomy I gave you," Casey said.

"Kubots get them but that bitch is mine!," Odius said as she lept off the pole.

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Shego screeched unleashing her sonic scream that nearly shattered Celest and Casey's helmets.

"Ah.. you ok babes?," Celest asked shaking off the effects of Shego's scream.

"Yeah time to get this bitch," Casey said as she charged her sword. "ANKYLO BUSTER!," she said driving the sword into the ground Only to have the Villaness dodge the attack.

"Unlike the others I've been watching you," Shego said before flying at the two rangers.

Elsewhere Fang and the others were busy trying to fight off Dark Knight. Barely matching the armor clad fiend. "You rangers are no match for a warrior of my pedigree," Dark Knight said kicking Kree away as he matched blades with Heckyl and Fang. "You're weak!"

"And you have a blind spot!," Kree said "PLESIO STRIKE!," she said slashing Dark Knight' ribs.

"GNATS!," Dark Knight said swatting the three rangers away.

" You guys ok," Keee asked as she and the others picked themselves up.

"Yeah but I think its time we show this guy what we can really do," Fang said drawing his blaster Heckyl and Kree following suit.

"DINO TRIO STRIKE!," all three said lunching their combined attack. Causing a massive explosion.

"I'd love to stay and play but that explosion was my cue to leave," Odius said before transporting away.

"Damn it!," Casey said just before the other rangers joined her.

"Where did Odius go,"Fang asked.

The team looked into sky and saw it turn from blue to pitch black to blood red in a matter of minutes. The ground began to shake and crack. Red bolts of lightening struck buildings causing them to burst into flames. Black balls of fire rained down to the earth. As winds raged and the air began to smell of sulfur and acid. And breaking through the it all was a giant fortress. That looked to be from the mouth of hell itself.

As the rangers looked a gasp tendrils of energy adorned with demonic looking skulls erupted from the ground and swung like tenticals. "Uh Ms Morgan!," Fang said into his communicator.

"I know we're teleporting you out now," Kendall said just before the rangers were sent back to the lab.

-Galvanax's Ship-

"The rangers scurry away like rats at your mere pressence Master," Ripcord said now dressed in his battle gear.

"Yes lets draw the vermin out shall we," said Galvanx who was now dressed in a armored tunic leather tunic leather pants and armored boots and guantlets. "Shego aim our long range cannon at the rangers home base and take a detachment of Kubots to kill any survivors."

"As you wish" Shego said.

-Wild rangers home-

"Noire is the team ready?," Demi asked as the team moved about the house.

"Ready and waiting so are the other teams," Jen said.

"Good what about your friends from Phi zua ," Demi asked.

"On the way" Jen said.

"Huh?," Jen said.

"What is it now!," Steven said getting annoyed at the situation.

"Its weird but it looks like an energy pulse is heading right for...," Jen said just before the explosion tore through the house.


	16. Wild legendary war

-The Wild Rangers home-

Shego and the Kubots worked through the burnt wreckage of the house. Through the dismantled motorcyle and car parts burnt pictures and whatever else had been in the still smoldering home. "Find them I want their heads as proof if they're dead," Shego said getting a nod from the kubots.

Meanwhile down the wreckage one lone ranger clutched his ribs. Fighting the sting of the burns his arm. He glances around the lab and finds what he's looking for. Their his morpher. Limping over to it feeling the pain of the possible broken bones in his leg,and ribs as he bent over and grabbed the morpher. He then cleared the cleared off the control panel and thought about the events that had just occurred moments before

Now standing in the ruined lab he knew it wouldn't be long before the kubots attacked him and he was determined to give them a fight and to do whatever else was needed. Even if it ment sacrifcing his home.

"Status of the other rangers," he asked.

"None have suffered critcal damage but minor body damage," Jen said.

"Damn," Demi cursed. "Jen get them out of here"

"Already did," Jen said.

With a deep sigh Demi gave the order he had hoped he would never have to. "Computer activate self destruct sequence"

"Self destruct engaged you now have thirty minutes until self destruct," the computer said just as the Kubot charged through the door.

"INSTINCTS UNLEASHED!" Demi said morphing into his ranger form "Eagleriser!" he said drawing his weapons. "Lets dance"

-Ninja steel ranger base-

"Shit!," Mick screamed as she watched the attack.

"Relax We can handle this ," said Brody

"Ughh what happened?," Sarah said as she sat up.

"We were attacked by Galvanax. He fired on a city levelling it," Viera explained.

" Wasnt their rangers in that town?" Hayley asked becoming concerned for rangers well being.

-Wild Ranger's Home-

"Ahhh!," Demi said as he was knocked back into the computer by seven kubots.

"Fifteen minutes until self destruct," the computer said as Demi managed to knock back some of the kubots.

"Great!," Demi said. "EAGLE CHARGE!" he said swinging his sword destroying some of the kubots with his sword.

"Five minutes until self destruct!," the computer said

"Ehh time to leave ," Demi said as he fought his way towards the door.

"Two minutes until self destruct," the computer said as Demi jumped through the door.

"Shit!," Demi said.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1," the computer said just before the house exploded sending what looked like a fireball across the city and knocking Demi from his morph.

-The Dino Lab-

"How bad is it?" Jason asked Kendall .

"An entire city was levelled in a single blast," Kendall answered the worry and sadness in her voice

"We will handle it," Casey said rubbing the bandages around her mid-section. " Wasnt the Wild rangers in that city,"

"They were!," Kendall said as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"You and I both know more than anyone this is what Demi does sacrifices himself for his family which he calls his team.

-Galvanax's Ship-

Galvanax looked out on the destruction he was causing and smiled. "Look at it pure chaos."

"Yes master its exciting," Shego said.

"But the rangers are still hiding away like rats and I want those power stars ," Galvanax said his fist clenching.

"Perhaps a more direct approach is needed," Odius said taking practice swings with his sword.

"Yes master why don't we attack what they love most," Jericho said.

"Yes the humans," Badonna said.

"Excellent," Galvanax said with his eyes glowing with wicked glee as he held out his eye of Sarnoth and fired an energy bolt though it. In a bright light standing in front of Galvanax was nearly every villain the power rangers had defeated in the past.

" Excellent " Olympus said.

-Ninja steel base-

"Ugh!," Calvin said shooting up from the bed. Despite the still healing from his injuries.

"Your fine handsome you got here safe," Hayley said just before kissing Calvin deeply and hugging him. "More importantly you got her safe," she said letting a few tears of joy drop on his shoulder.

"Yeah I did can't say the same for my bike,"Calvin said.

"What do you mean?," Sarah asked, "Calvin what did you do," she asked scowling at the yellow ranger.

"It blew it up on the way here," Calvin said.

"Damn it!," Sarah cursed " That explains your injuries"

"Anyway What about the city?" Viera asked.

"Toast," Mick said.

"All those people gone"...," Preston said sadly.

"We have to help them," Calvin said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

Meanwhile as the younger rangers talked a council like group of veteran rangers along side looked on from over head. "You were right they are an amazing group kids," Andros said.

"I'll say Calvin survived an explosion which he was unmorphed," Adam said, "Back in our day I don't think we could have."

"Back in our day one fall out of the mega zord had us ready to quit," Rocky said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah but not these guys," Connor said "not by a long shot."

"Which one lost their parents during my attack," Karone asked feeling a bit of shame and guilt in her past actions.

"That one huddled up with his girlfriend her name's Hayley she's the white ranger," Hunter said with a sigh.

"Don't beat yourself up Karone you're not the only one of us who started out evil," Katherine Southerland the former pink zeo and turbo ranger. As well as Kimberly one time replacement

"Yeah and a girl white ranger that's new," said Xander of the Mystic Force rangers. Part of the group of rangers Udona had seen.

"Hey I was the first female blue ranger," said Tori of the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Good point," Xander said.

"Just know that when the time comes they will lead the charge," Mick said with pride.

"No doubt in my mind," Dana said. "Anyway how are the other Galaxy Rangers," she asked the yellow ranger.

"Good luckily we and Light Speed made it in along with the members of Overdrive and Jungle Fury," Maya explained.

"With the Dino Thunder team we should put up a good fight," Wes said.

"Once a ranger," Maya said just before the alarm sounded making everyone in the power chamber go on alert.

"Hello rangers," Galvanax said as his image appeared on all the screens in the base. "I know you're seeing this from where you are and that's good seeing as I want you to see this. Every vile murderous creature at my army's command has seized your precious Summer Cove as well as a few other cities near by," he said showing his forces invading places like Brierwood and Silver Hills. "And if that was not enough to spur you. We've taken the liberty of taking some hostages," he said stepping aside and showing a cage containing young children and one adult woman who the rangers recognized.

"Guys he has my mom," Sarah said her blood running cold.

"We will save her" Calvin said.

"If you don't surrender to me within the hour I will kill them your time starts now," Galvanax said before ending his transmission.

"Ok open a channel to all rangers and our alleys," Andros said taking charge of the situation.

"Done," Mick said.

"All rangers and ranger alleys this is Andros the Red Astro Ranger. We are in war and ask...no I command that where ever you are you stand and fight. No matter what the cost you stand and fight until you can no longer stand! We will not beaten if Galvanax sigh wants a fight he'll get!," Andros said ending his transmission. "Cassie i believe you have somethings," he said.

"Yeah," Cassie said as she walked forward carrying briefcase. "Viera i know you gave your powers to Brody so i tracked down something for it use it with pride as its from a very special person," she said handing her the saber tooth tiger morpher.

"What's this?," Viera asked bewildered by holding a morpher in her hands.

"That is the saber tooth tiger morpher and it belonged to Trini once," Cassie said "now for the time being its yours."

"Cassie I, I can't," Viera stammered.

"You have shown that you can handle yourself. You've also shown that you're kind strong and confident just like Trini," Adam said shedding a small tear.

"Thank you" Viera said.

\- Summer Cove-

The combined force of the rangers materialized in the pure hell that was now down town Summer Cove. They all stared up at the terrorizing ship floating in a demonic red sky. In front of them a hoard of former villains and kubot waiting to attack. On the opposite side of the situation Galvanx stood on the deck of the ship and watched with a twisted smile. "This is the force of good this all you have to stand before me," Galvanax said.

"They're not alone!," Tommy Oliver said walking out of an alley in his civilian clothes to stand along aside Brody.

"Nice of you to show up ," Kimberly said.

"One lone powerless mortal to stand with the rangers," Galvana said a smugness in his voice.

"He's not a normal mortal he's a power ranger and he's not alone," said a man in his mid to late thirties. Flanked by Two men and two women. "I'm Demi and we're the wild rangers! Here to fight with you"

"Rangers!," said a voice from a roof top the ranger looked up to see a person who appeared to be in insect like armor. "I am prince Lex of Edinoi the Masked Rider, and these are my friends Bleez , Jackson, James, Apollo and Knox the power rangers Nova force!"

Before the Rangers could say anything group of more rangers arrived Bout time you got here," Brody said.

"Sorry had to pick some guys up," Fang said, "but we're here to stand with you."

"So are we," said a young man in black leather armor flanked by a woman in a kung fu gi. "I am Jarrod and this is Camille of the Pai Zhua,"

"And I'm Theo Martian, blue jungle fury!," said a young man in a blue ranger suite

"You rangers need a bit more gold in your life," said a man in a blue and gold ranger suite, "Antonio gold Samurai ranger."

"Maybe even a little more silver!," said a man in a blue and silver ranger suite. "Merick lunar wolf wild force ranger!.

"Yeah its MORPHIN TIME!," Heckyl said.

"MASTODON !," Zack said morphing into the black ranger.

"PTERODACTYL!," Kim said morphing into the pink ranger

"TRICERITOPS!," Billy said morphing into the blue ranger.

"SABER TOOTH TIGER!," Viera said morphing into the yellow ranger.

"TYRANASARUS!," Jason said making the team of mighty morphin rangers stand seven strong.

"ZEO RANGER ONE PINK!," Katherine said morphing into the pink zeo ranger.

"ZEO RANGER THREE BLUE!," Rocky said morphing into the blue zeo ranger.

"ZEO RANGER FOUR GREEN!," Adam said morphing into the green zeo ranger.

"ZEO RANGER FIVE RED!," Tommy said changing into the red zeo ranger.

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" Trey of triforia said morphing into the gold ranger. Completing the five person zeo team.

"MOUTIAN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" Justin said morphing into the blue turbo ranger. The other robot turbo minis blue stood next to him

"LETS ROCKET!," the six astro rangers said morphing into their ranger forms.

"GO GALACTIC!," the lost galaxy team said the core five shifting into ranger form.

"MAGNA POWER!," Mike said morphing into the Magna Defender.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!," called the core five of the lightspeed rangers said as they morphed.

"TITANIUM POWER!" Ryan said morphing into the titanium ranger.

"AQUITTAR RANGER POWER!" the aquittar rangers said transforming into their ranger forms.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM," The ninja storm rangers said morphing into the core three rangers.

" THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!" Hunter and blake said morphing into the thunder rangers.

" SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM" Cam said morphing into his green samurai ranger

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!," the dino thunder team said morphing into their ranger forms.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!," The mystic force rangers said as they morphed.

"OVERDRIVE EXCELERATE!," the Overdrive rangers said shifting into their ranger gear.

. "QUANTUM POWER!," Eric said as he transformed into the Quantum Time Force ranger.

" TIME FOR TIMEFORCE!" The time force rangers said morphing

" WILD ACESS" The wild force rangers said morphing

" SPD EMERGENCY" The SPD rangers said morphing

" JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED" The jungle fury rangers , Jarrod and Camile said morphing and summoning the spirit rangers.

" RPM GET IN GEAR " The RPM rangers said morphing

" GO GO SAMURAI " The samurai rangers said morphing

" GO GO MEGEFORCE" The Megaforce rangers said morphing as Robot Knight joined the six rangers.

" DINO CHARGERS READY ENERGIZE UNLEASH THE POWER" All the Dino charge rangers said morphing.

" LUPINRANGER PATRANGER" the lupinrangers and patrangers morphed

" INSTINCTS UNLEASHED" The wild rangers said morphing

" NOVA CHANGE !" The Nova rangers said morphing

" Ecto phase activate " Dex said as the Dragon Kinght riders joined him.

Galvanax looked down from his ship and simply motioned his army to attack .

"Charge!" Brody said leading the army of good into a head on collision to with the army of evil.

As the battle progressed the rangers and their alleys did there best to find off the Galvanax's army. They soon found they soon found themselves some what clustered off in the crowd. "Just like old times aye Tommy," Jason said as he and Tommy used their swords on Rito Revolto.

"Sure is," Tommy said.

"I'm just glad you got your head of your ass," Kimberly said rolling to her knee and shooting an arrow at the creature's chest. Making it fall to its knees.

"Yeah yeah whatever I'm here," Tommy said as he and Jason beheaded Rito.

"Whatever," Kimberly said firing an arrow ahead of the two red rangers.

"KIM!," Tommy said realizing the pink ranger didn't see the monster behind her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Troy screamed in agony as he took the force of the creature's attack.

Kimberly and Jason and both fired their blade blasters at the creature. They then looked down and saw Troy's face through the broken visor. The chest of his uniform burned a bit from the blow. "Troy are you ok?" Kimberly asked as she and Jason helped each him up.

"Ugh yeah come on we've got a battle to win," Tommy said as Troy charged back into the fray.

"I wish I had time to enjoy being a ranger," Veira said using the yellow tiger daggers to fend off some kubots

"Yeah but on the upside I look good in red," Tommy said using the zeo pistol and the zeo sword to fend off Kubots

"Yes they'll be time for that later, right now we have to focus," Jayden said using his spin sword to run through the kubot in front of him.

" Yeah we have to clear a breach for Brody and the guys to get to the fortress," Demi said using the Eagleriser.

Elsewhere the battle Cassie stood along side Justin two of the Kamen riders and Melanie were taking on Baboo and Squat. "You're a great shot," said Kamen rider Torque as he fired his blaster next to Cassie who was using the astro blasters.

"Thanks for the compliment" Cassie said

"Best you don't think about it ," Shelby said as she ripped away at the eyes of Grumm.

"Yeah Torque just go with it," Sting said.

Meanwhile working their way towards the fortress were Brody and the rest of his team Along side a few members of the Lightspeed, Zeo and Overdrive teams.

Up on the ship Galvanx watched a along side his generals with a menacing glare. He could see the rangers and their army start to gain ground. A small amount of ground but it was something he would not allow. "Ripcord fire a blast on the rangers," he commanded.

"Master that could cut our forces in half," Odius said.

"It could cut the rangers forces as well now fire!," Galvanx said.

"You doing ok Kat?" Adam asked as he stood back to back with the pink Zeo ranger.

"Just like riding a bike Adam," Katherine said.

"Well Dustin and I are just glad you guys aren't rusty," Shane said using his sword weapon "right bro."

"Yeah...," Dustin said getting cut off by a blast form the fortress knocking he Shane and the other rangers that may have been around them several feet away from where they were.

"Ugh you guys ok," Brody said picking himself up from being knocked down by the shock waves

"Yeah I... TORI!," Shane said looking over and seeing unconscious unmorphed Tori with blood tricking down her mouth.

"Xander!," Dustin said seeing the green Mystic Force ranger in the similar state as Tori, Looking out further the yellow ranger could see some of the veteran rangers with their uniforms and helmets damaged. A few seemingly lifeless and unmorphed. Among the unmorphed were the red glaxy ranger and the gold samurai ranger.

"Alpha teleport the unmorphed rangers and yourself to the special wing of the hospital pre programed into the computer the rest of you GET YOUR ASSES UP AND FIGHT!," Jason said rallying the rangers as someone was playing a tune that shocked all those who heard it.

As The figure continued to play the rangers soon felt the ground vibrate and they soon heard the familiar roar. "Holy shit it worked after all these years it worked!," Tommy said seeing the original Dragon Zord.

"Alright Dragon Zord lets go fire missiles!," The figure said giving her command and having the Dragon Zord fire its missile at some of Galvanax's monsters and downing his ship.

"Well well five guardians and a titan have come to die," Galvanx said with his regal cockiness as he walked from the wreckage of his ship. "I hope you've come to do the reasonable thing and bow before me and submit as tribute. Surely you have no illusions of victory that would be foolish."

"I've come for your head Galvanx plain and simple," Brody said glaring at him from behind his helmet.

"Well then boy," Galvanax said waving his sword over himself "let us have at it!"

Brody simply drew his sword and the two charged at each other. The clash of their blades sounded like thunder.

"So we're all agreed," Hayley said as she and the other five rangers stood in a Mexican standoff with Galvanax's generals before they teleported away.

Meanwhile the wild rangers skillfully headed threw the destroyed ship to the section of the ship she had detected the life signs of the hostages. "Shelby are you reading any signatures?" the Red ranger asked.

"Yeah just the hostages ," Shelby said.

"Only ten? Sounds like a trap," Noire said knowingly.

"Don't I know it got anymore scratch left in those claws " Grimm said jokingly.

"Fuck yea" Steven said.

Elsewhere on the ground combined forces of the army of good were making head way. But not without a few injures and casualties. The Lupin rangers, Merick of the Wild force as well as Kira of the Dino Thunder team had all been teleported away. Prognoses not looking good. Now all of the remaining forces stood giving their all fighting until the last breath.

"So about that date I'm thinking Italian?" Sami said as she and Alex fought .

"First off I never agreed officially to the date. Also I don't think this is the time or place to discuss it," Alex said.

"I thought you'd automatically go out with me since I saved your life," Sami said

"When did you...Ugh!," Alex groaned as Sami tackled her and rolled them both out of the way of a piece a building falling from the sky.

"You ok?," Sami asked picking her and Alex up.

"Yes Italian you say?" Alex said.

"AGGGGH!" Troy screamed as the creature stabbed him making him fall to his knee as Jason and Adam finished him off.

"Troy you ok bro," Jason asked.

"Yeah man are you?," Adam asked.

"Erggh yeah... give me a sec to catch my breath," Troy lied. The megaforce ranger could feel the blood pooling in his hand and in his lungs. Added with the near life ending hit he had took in the earlier part of the battle along with all the others let him know that he would surely die. And if was to die he was not going to die he'd die on his own terms. So summonig his strenth he picked himself up and charged back into the breach.

"Doing ok Viera?" Mick asked as they fought along side each other.

"Yeah I just wish I could see what's going on over there," Viera said.

"Don't we all don't we all," Mick said.

"Yeah but right now we have a battle of our own to win," Kat said.

"Right and I for one don't feel like being casualty!," Kree said as she fired away at the forces of darkness.

Brody and Galvamx battled heavily. Their aura's glowing around them as they did. At times it seemed they were evenly matched. Countering each others strikes and then some way Brody found his way on his back at Galvanax's mercy. "I'm going to enjoy killing you I'm going to do it slow," Galvanax said.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!," Galvanax screamed as Ripcord brought down his sword on his armor.

"TRAITORS YOU TRAI..." Galvanax screamed before Odius ripped his head from his shoulders.

"Damn that felt good! Bye bye," Odius said before tossing Galvanax's head off the deck.

"What the hell is going on!," Brody said as he and the other rangers got to their feet. Weapons aimed at the three traitors.

"Rangers I assure you the reasons we did this Fairwell rangers," Odius said waving her hand and spiriting her and the other two away .

"Ok what the fuck?," Sarah asked.

"I don't know but I have something else to look into," Levi said. "Wild rangers are the hostages free?"

"Yeah all clear and we're headed your way," Grimm said into the com-link.

The sky filled with a blinding golden white light. When the light cleared all the forces of evil on the ground began to disintegrate. The sky began to return to its normal coloring and all that was left of Galvanax was a mound of ash and swirling vortex of dark energy.

The other rangers parted and at the center of the group was the lifeless body of Troy aburrows still dressed in the uniform of the red megaforce ranger. Emma kneeling behind him his unmasked head craddled in her arms. While The rangers all stood in silent morning of their fallen friend.

Brody moved forward and removed his helmet and knelt at Emma's side placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "He went out fighting right till his heart stopped," Emma said wiping a few tears away.

"Just like A hero," Brody said.

-One week later-

A week had gone by and the city had begun to rebuild itself. But today at a secluded spot in a cemetery the world along with the rest of Summer Cove seemed to stand still. As seemingly an army of rangers who all but the Light Speed rangers who wore their team jackets. Were all dressed in black with armbands indicating their color designations on their left arms. As they sat in front of a line of black caskets adorned with colorful flowers.

"Today we are here to honor the lives of Antonio Garcia, Xander Bly, Tori Hanson, Mack Hartford, Theo Martin, Leo Cabbot, Katherine Hillard, Will Ashton, Merrick Baliton, Carter Grayson, Kelsey Winslow and Troy Burrows," Billy said holding back tears as he acted as master of ceremonies. "At this time Emma would like to say a few words in reflection of Troy ."

Emma stood and adjusted her dress and sunglasses and took her place at the podium. "The first time I saw Troy he was dreaming . The next time I saw him was at my locker. The next time the warstar was trying to destroy us," she said. "I say this not to darken his memory to any of you but because I know he would want the truth to be told. Troy rose to become a hero in every sense of the word. And for a time before I could be honest with myself he was the love of my life. Then when I could be I broke his heart by lying to him. For that I am truly sorry Troy and I hope you forgive me," she said breaking down into tears. "If there is anything you could take from Troy's life I want you to take its his hart, courage, honor and will. Because it was all those things that drove him to fight that day last week. If there is anything else it his loyalty and friendship because a week before the battle Troy and I had spoken for the first time in years and we fought, but that loyalty in his hart that faithfulness to his friends is what drew him into battle thank you."she said before taking her seat.

"Thanks Emma we will now hear from Brody," Billy said prompting Brody to take his place at the podium.

"I can't really get too personal or personal at all really. As I never really worked with or met any of them before last week. But what I could say, what I know and know to be a fact is like all of us they were rangers. Ranger that like us who were chosen to fight on the side of good to protect this world and the universe no matter what the cost. And these brave warriors paid the ultimate cost. So knowing that we may one day need to pay that cost on the battle field. That hold these fellow rangers in a place of honor and friendship. I we thank you all for the ultimate sacrifice you made. And in life and in death once a ranger always a ranger.


	17. Going old school!

"Are you transmitting this live?" the woman asks.

The spacemen nod their heads in unison.

"Well then listen People of Earth! My name is Lord Zedd and I've returned. I will conquer Earth and nobody will be able to stop me!" Lord Zedd laughs horrifically.

After that the whole mall went into panic rushing everyone home. Demi, Kat, Steven and Noire all met up which even to right now I'm not sure was a good idea or bad.

"This is crazy I heard the spacemen were evaporated a short while later on live TV!" Noire exclaims not knowing how to start a conversation after seeing something like that.

"I wonder why the previous moon landing didn't see it before?" Steven wonders in fear of the answer.

"I bet someone was trying to hide it from us so we aren't stupid and try opening the things." Kat respond half expecting someone to come up with a better idea. To her surprise nobody objected it considering the stupidity of opening it before even asking permission from Central.

"Hey everyone cheer up I bet the United Nations are working on ways to combat the problem." Demi says confidently.

Demi was right the next day the United Nations sent missiles to destroy Lord Zedd and his minions. He retaliated by sending a missile into the ocean destroying a nuclear submarine in the Japanize navy.

"You dare retaliate! Prepare to face my wrath! I will begin my assault in 24 hours! Say your prayers!" Zedd sent that message to every device in the world and needless to say the world descent into panic. Later that day Demi went to go see Grimm.

"Bro you do realize that the name Lord Zedd is a name that comes up multiple times in Greek mythos?" Grimm points out.

"How did they deal with him before, there had to be someone who put him in the prison." Demi said thinking about how stupid it sounded.

"There was a heroes called the Power rangers, used their powers to seal away the evil warlord. Sadly, at the cost of their lives." Grimm reads the last parts disappointed.

"History's been wrong before, plus what happened to these rangers that seems like to many coincidences to me for him just to be dead." Demi says unaware of the mystery we were about to unfold. Demi decided that they needed to head to the base/house to regroup and figure out more on the mysterious Power Rangers.

Elsewhere while Noire, Kat and Steven stayed hoping to get some good news meanwhile in a abandoned ship on the outskirts of Angel Grove. a mysterious glow begins to brighten unlike anything the Earth has seen.

"Alpha with the growing threat of Lord Zedd and his evil minions we need to find the rangers." The Mysterious figure commands.

"Yes Zordon right away." Alpha replies as begins to set the calibrations for teleporting the group of friends there.

Back at Demi's house. Suddenly the teleport starts to take effect, Demi and Kat are turned into Red and White energy and transmitted to Zordon!

"Demi what's going on? Where are we?" Kat asked completely afraid. Then Steven, Grimm and Noire are teleported in Yellow, Green and Blue colors.

"Ai ai ai!" Alpha waddles up to Kat . So Demi steps in front of him thinking he works for Zedd and pushes him back.

"Stand down!" Zordon yells as his head appears in a tube column before the courageous teens.

"Zordon?" Grimm guesses as Noire helps Steven from the ground.

"Indeed it is I Zordon the one who mentored the original power rangers" Zordon claims startling Kat.

"History says that they're dead what happened?" Demi inquires feeling his curiosity bursting out of his chest.

"Indeed I had to stage their deaths to keep them from being targeted by other evils at work." Zordon explains. "Zedd was beginning his final assault everything he had left and sent them at the human resistance. The rangers stepped in and defeated all of them with the power of the Power Coins imbued with the power of Dinosaurs! Sadly, during the battle, they were spread out across the world and I only recently found five out of the eight that were scattered. I am now going to ask you for help."

"What!?" Steven exclaims still having Noire lean on his shoulder.

"The world needs you as the Power Rangers!" Zordon says trying to convince the group of teenagers they are needed.

"I'm in." Demi say as he steps forward. "If I can stop Zedd and help bring peace to Earth then we need to do so."

"I'm with Steven." Kat says having to lean on Steven for support as her injuries are still bugging her.

"Me too." Grimm shyly says standing forward. Noire tries to walk forward but collapses due to the extent of her burns and injuries.

"Ai ai ai! Let me take her to our medical room I promise she will be safe there and unharmed." Alpha says chirpy even in a tense situation.

"If someone who is hurt so bad as Noire wants to help then I guess it's our duty." Demi says.

"Very well me and Alpha will assist you anyway we can and Wild rangers Thank you ." Zordon says giving the team courage as they look onward to the battle ahead.

"We will contact you when the time comes." Zordon says vaguely. "But right now Zedd has his minion Goldar attacking the park and is going to hurt countless innocents. Alpha will teleport you their go Power Rangers and may the power protect you!"

The wild rangers were then teleported and put right in the midst of attacks with weird grey minions all around Goldar.

"How are we meant to beat that!" Grimm says instantly losing hope.

"We can do this guys." Demi says keeping them encouraged.

They then jump into the enemies with Demi leading the charge. Kat kicks the first one but then 3 more appeared behind her and tried attacking her but Noire managed to block the assault. Steven came to help Kat and slammed two of the grey creature's heads together. Grimm and Demi then work together and start using the swings as ways to get momentum for attack.

"Puny humans!" Goldar laughs maniacally and shoots laser beams at the, missing but the blasts hits them.

"Guys it's time" Demi says with everyone pulling out their morphers. "It's MORPHIN TIME! INSTINCTS UNLEASHED!"

"Eagle!"

"Shark!"

"Lion!"

"Elephant!"

"Tiger!"

In a blinding light the Wild rangers appear fully morphed and ready for action!.

"Prepare for a knuckle sandwich." Steven jokes.

They ran in with Grimm punching three of the grey creatures back. Demi then jumps over him and start fighting more of them! Noire and Kat start to fight Goldar catching him off balance and making him trip.

"Rangers use your weapons!" Zordon mentally commands.

"Everyone heard that right?" Demi yells to the team who all nod. "Alright then Eagle Sword!"

"Elephant Staff!"

"Tiger Bow!"

"Lion Axe!"

" Shark slicers"

Then all of our weapons appear in our hands and it begins to turn the tide even more in our favor. Demi slash and hacks at the grey creatures taking numerous amounts down. Steven saves a child from getting attacked by swiping the creature in the legs stopping it from moving. Kat moves toward Goldar shooting him with her bow. Grimm clears the way for Noire with his axe slamming it on the ground knocking them all on their feet.

"Puddies retreat! Retreat!" Goldar says flying away frightened and confused by our power.

"Good work Power Rangers Alpha will teleport you back." Zordon states mentally. The wild rangers are then teleported to the Power Chamber.

"Power down!" They all stated turning back into their regular selves.

" Wild Rangers you must use the power responsibly do not escalate the battle before the enemy does and do not reveal your identity to anyone."

"Understood." Demi says stepping forward.

"Then I officially commend you!" Zordon says pride in his face.

Later that day news got out about 5 color cladded heroes fighting back against the forces of Zedd

"Curses! I cant seem to get away from these god damn Power rangers! We will have to think of another strategy." Zedd says in a rage.


	18. The world

The Ranger's House:

Noire sat in bed with her laptop and a giddy grin on her face doing what had fast become some what of a nightly ritual for her talking to Chris. The night they danced at the beach party. But in spite of all theses things something held her back as their conversation progressed.

Chris: So Noire?

BlueGirl: Yeah?

Chris: What are you wearing?

BlueGirl: Nothing but a... pair of footie pajamas with rainbow skulls in harts

Chris: Ooh sexy I wonder what's under them (wink)

BlueGirl: Keep it in your pants perve LOL

Their conversations always went like this the playful flirtation helping them feel each other out. Both parties found it easy to talk to one another. The conversation continued on until Noire saw the time in the corner of her task bar. Seeing how late was the both said their goodbyes and went to sleep.

Hours later three of the five rangers where in the labs training area improving their skills. while Kat worked on repairing the zords. "Ugh I don't see the point in this mom. we should be out there looking for Zedd and kicking his ass," Noire said as she finished her tenth pass through the uneven bars. "Yeah I can hit as many targets as I want its not gonna do any good unless we get the jump on him," Kat said. "Yeah a lot of good that'll do guys. In case you forgot he can read your thoughts. And don't Evan think about taking him head on the guys a freak. I mean my ribs are still busted up," Steven said "Ugh! Damn it," Demi said shattering the punching bag with an hard punch. "Dem you okay bro," Steven asked. "Yeah just Fustrated over some things," Demi said just heard then the lab's automated voice say the labs emergency lock down was in place

"Too bad that won't happen," said a voice . A voice that had become engrained in their minds as of late. "Zedd!" Demi said aloud. "Good guess you miss me ?," Zedd said mockingly. "What do you want?," Noire said. "Aside from your death. I'll think the Earth will do just fine for starters," Zedd explained. "You know what the best part is by the time you crack the incription codes that I set on the doors you'll be to late. Oh well TTYL," Zedd said as one taunt.

"Demi how'd hell he lock us in her," Steven asked. "I don't know Demi replied' " Evem if he hacked his way in he'd still need my lock down protocols and their on my...," Kat trailed off as she automatically reached for her neck. "... no oh no oh no!," she continued. "What is it Kat," Noire asked. " My flash drive it had the lock down codes on it. He must've lifted off me during the fight," Kat said. "You're just now thinking about this," Steven said. "Well excuse me for not noticing my flash drive was missing. Kind of hard to go when you have a concussion three cracked ribs," Kat said in a more than heated tone. "Quit it you two we've got bigger problems," Noire said. "Yeah like getting out of here," Demi said. "Cant you like blast the doors?," Noore asked. "Not an option there's a energy nullifying force field around doors our powers wouldn't work," Demi explained. " Kat how long will it take to crack the lock," Demi asked. "Thirty minutes tops, he's good but not that good," Kat replied. "Good in the mean time gotta get a message to Grimm" Demi said.

Angel Grove park:

Grimm sat feeding Sarah a spoon full of chicken and sausage gumbo and laughed as his girlfriend immediately gulped down her glass of lemonade. "I told you it was spicy," Grimm laughed. "Yeah but its some the best gumbo I ever tasted," Sarah replied as she pecked Grimm on the lips. "Thanks I try," Grimm said mimicking Sarah but lingering a little longer.

"Aw how sweet little boy green and his pretty little girlfriend," Zedd said sending chills up the green rangers spine. "What do you want?," Grimm said blocking the path between Zedd and Sarah. "Well I want you to met my new friend," Zedd said. Grimm glanced over his shoulder and saw a power ranger walking towards them he was tri coloured with a grey, black and orange striped chest with a Wolf, Rhino and Crocdile. "Now come on Green boy just surrender," Zedd said. Grimm took a look back his girlfriend before getting into a fighting stance, " This gonna be fun come on lets dance," Zedd replied. Grimm quickly attacked but were quickly knocked back by the evil ranger.

"Grimm listen Zedd's coming -," a voice started to say over his communicator. "...Yeah kind of figured that when he and his new ranger showed up Noire," Grimm responded as he continued to dodge The World's fire. " By the way where the hell are you guys!," Grimm asked. "He locked us in the lab," Demi said. "How'd he...Ah!," Grimm screamed as one of Tyson's blast connected him breaking the link between him and the rangers.

"And somehow I hoped you could put up a better fight. Lets take this to the next level shall we," The world asked drawing his morpher. "Ugh okay have your way," Grimm replied. "You know at least this way she can't say her boyfriend died a coward," The world said. "Shut up fight," Grimm said

"Gladly... Wolf form" The World yelled as his body was bathed in a pillar of black light that changed his helmet to a more wolf motif

"Instincts Unleashed!" Grimm yelled as a green pillar covered him in his green ranger suit with black accents.

"You do know this is pointless five of you can't handle me what do you think you're going to do," The world said. "Are you gonna fight or talk," Grimm said. "Have it your way... Eliminator Rod mode," The World said as the large fishing rod appeared in his hands. "Elephant Knuckle!" Grimm said as the brass knuckles appeared on his hands. The two rangers charged at each other causing sparks of lighting to flash as they made contact with each other.

The Ranger House:

"Come on Kat how much longer," Steven asked impatiently as he and the others paced around the lab. "Just give me a few more minutes," Kat replied. Just as she finished the door to the lab opened. "Okay guys doors are open but the runner and the cycle are still down," Kat said. "Alright guys we're going civilian, lets go," Demi said, and with that the four rangers left the lab.

Angel Grove Park:

Sarah watched as the battle escalated causing by standers to scatter to safety. "This bores me," The World said to Grimm whose morphed form started to flicker in and out, Sarah watched this from her hiding spot she also saw a little girl trip as she was trying get away. "Eliminator rifle mode... scatter shot," The World said. Sarah only thinking on impulse threw herself in front of the girl taking the blunt of one of the several blast from the rifle's barrel. Grimm saw this and at that moment every thing went into slow motion. At that moment nothing else mattered but his girlfriend's life.

"SARAH!" Grimm yelled as he ran over to tend to Sarah. Completely demorphing and gathering her up in his arms. " Sarah baby open your eyes! Damn it say something," Grimm pleaded to the girl whose eyes began to flutter. "The girl... there was... a little girl did she get away," Sarah asked. "Yeah babe she did," Grimm said. Grimm then heard the sickening voice behind him. "Aw look what happened your poor little girlfriend. see you later" The World said causing more tears to fall from Grimm's eyes. "Oh You're crying, i wish i had my power star " Sarah said as she blacked out.

As Grimm sat cradling Sarah in his arms " Where do you think your going" Grimm said laying Sarah down. "I'm beginning to think you were as stupid as you looked," The World said. "I don't want to do this in fact I hate myself right now. But if it keeps Sarah alive," Grimm said "Eliminator scatter shot," The World said. The shot knocked Grimm some twenty feet away. "Here let me help you," The World said sarcastically as he hurled Grimm into a cliff and watched him fall. Grimm despite the pain in his spine got to his feet and drew his mace and charged at The world.

Grimm weakly pulled himself up for what seemed like the billionth time. His body was battered and bruised. His suit was torn in various spots and helmet's visor was cracked with a large chunk missing. He was sure his lung was punctured and he could tell some his bones were broken and he could taste his own blood. But still barely able to breath his limbs shaking he got up. Grimm then drew his Elephant Knuckles only to have it destroyed and be knocked to the ground before getting a shot off. But once again Grimm rose this time he drew it again only to have the same process be repeated. Grimm once more pulled himself up this time only making it to one knee

"Why don't you just lay down and die," The world said. "You first," Grimm spat. "Brave words from some one at death's door. Tell me why do you let your stupid pride drive you," The world said. "See that's where you're wrong. Its honor, loyalty and love that drives me. I promised to fight until my last breath. That's what keeps getting me up. That's why I refuse to give in," Grimm said.

" And that's what's going to end you Eliminator rod mode," The world said as he prepared to charge. Off in the distance Grimm could hear the others coming. Summoning his strength he broke into a run towards The world . "The World slash," The world said as a blinding crimson light exploded.

The others watched as in disbelief as Grimm's body fell to the to the sand in what seemed like slow motion as morph faded. Noire felt a wave of intense numbing pain burst over her entire body. "No," she said barely over a whisper as she broke into a run powering down her morph the others following a few feet behind her.

"Grimm come on say something... Please kid say anything," Demi pleaded as he cradled Grimm's body tears beginning to well up in his eyes as the other gathered around them. "I didn't ... lay down ... Did you see ... No matter how hard he hit me... I wouldn't stay down," Grimm choked out as tears seeped from his eyes. "Yeah we all saw you ... god Grimm why'd you have to be so stupid huh,"...Make sure she knows I love her... I know its gonna take awhile but I want her to be happy," Grimm said fighting to keep his eyes open "She's beautiful," Grimm said his eyes closed and he took one final breath.

All the rangers shed tears of sorrow. And Noire buried her face into Demi's shoulder but none them felt the loss more so than Kat who cried out in agony at the death of their friend who lay in Demi's arms lifeless.


	19. S2 ep1: Running Wild Again

August 28, 2019. Everything was going fine. I had been living in Silver Hills a year. I was on the roof top of a Blockbuster. One of those rare privately owned ones you don't see much of anymore. I had moved here after Grimm died, the team was fractured and we all ended up going our separate ways shortly after Grimm's funeral.

-San Angeles-

Kat was doing her nightly patrols. She been having some problems with the SPD. They hated her since I got them all in trouble with the media by busting a group of cops for Alien trafficking. That bust turned into a domino effect leading to the arrest of over 100 SPD officers from 20 different planets. Damn near got the Supreme Commander involved but he was let off . Kat doubt's Krueger was connected though. Her Animal powers helps her strength, agility, and speed. Kat suddenly heard a couple arguing loud late at night. Some neighbor was calling complaining about the noise. Such a waste of a Ranger's ability, a domestic dispute.

Kat walked up and there was a man yelling up at the bedroom window as a woman was throwing his cloths and what looked like video cassettes and CDs out. So cliché.

"Just open the door and let's talk," the man yelled!

"No," she screamed as she sat on the window sill throwing out a box that opened up in mid air and a bunch of magazines fell out. "I'm tired of hearing the same excuses from you!"

Kat walked up and glanced at one of the magazines and broken video cassettes on the ground. They were porn. The man looked at Kat as she came up to him. He looked confused and upset.

"Who are you suppose to be," he asked with a sarcastic tone.

"What's going on," She asked. "It's like 3 in the morning and you guys are screaming."

"She found my porn collection and is freaking out," he said lowering his head in embarrassment.

Kat was surprised. She was expecting cheating, sleeping around. Kat was half waiting for her to throw some bitch out next. Kat looked up and now joined the screaming match. But having tiger powers, when Kat yelled it was as loud as tiger's roar so now no one would be sleeping for sure.

"Seriously," Kat yelled up at the girl who was now looking embarrassed herself. "Porn? People are going to go to work tomorrow without their 8 hours of sleep because you're dumb enough to be shocked your husband…"

"Um boyfriend," The man corrected her.

"I dont care. Your boyfriend watches porn," Ahe continued. "Get your stupid ass down here and let him in."

Before anyone could react there was a loud BOOM! Followed by what felt like a violent Earthquake. The man next to me was knocked to the ground and the woman in the window lost her balance and fell out the window. Kat managed to maintain her footing allowing her catch the woman before she hit the ground.

Kat looked around seeing smoke in the distance.

Someone near by said , "I saw it fall over there by the Farm area.

-Two days later-

Despite being alone, Kat had always enjoyed summer. It did not last very long in Silver Hills , so she cherished every day of it. During her childhood, when her parents had confined her to her room, she would often look out her window at the blue skies, watching the various, colorful birds fly through the air and the trees blow about in the summer wind. At the time though, Kat could only experience summer as a spectator, never as a participant. In spite of the fact that she was now a power ranger and had free reign to go wherever she liked, Kat still spent most of her time indoors. The irony was not lost on her.

At the moment, the sun's rays shone over Silver Hills Memorial Park. Clad in a pink and white, shortsleeve summer dress, Kat sat , surrounded by papers; she was researching the so called meteor crash. Kat looked up from her work seeing the other Wild rangers. She got up and walked over to them. Sounds of birds chirping and people out in the main town area floated through the window. A wave of warm air washed over Kat.

" Hey guys " Kat said " What brings you here?" She asked " We heard about the meteor crash and came to see if we could help, can we join you?" Demi said " Sure let me get my stuff " Kat said heading back over to her work.

A few hours later. A red pickup truck made its way down the dirt road. They made their way down past the farmer's home and stopped near the cornfield. The rangers stepped out.

"We should only be here a short time," Demi said.

Steven got out and started to walk towards the cornfield. He beckoned to the other rangers.

"This way."

The three of them followed Steven through the numerous, still-growing stalks of corn until they came to a large, circular clearing. Kat looked down at the ground, and saw that the stalks in the area had been flattened, yet each one was still perfectly intact; they had not been broken at all. Noire noticed the look of curiosity on Kat's face.

"Strange, isn't it? This is just one area, I've been finding other clearings just like this one.

The four of them walked further, leaving the main clearing and moving through a small path of more flattened stalks. At the end, it led out into another clearing, not quite as large as the first.

"At first I thought it was all just some damn troublemaking kids" Steven said "but I didn't find any footprints other than my own out here. There's no way these things are gonna grow anymore. I'm telling you, I've just lost a whole lot of money from all these destroyed crops." He continued

Demi surveyed the clearing, then looked back at the small path they had just come from.

"Give me a moment."

With that Demi morphed activating his animal power and flew into the sky. From his elevated position, Demi was able to look down on the entire field and see the clearings from the air. There was seven circles in total. The largest circle was in the center of the cornfield, with six smaller ones around it. Two were on top, two were on the bottom, and two more were on either side of the center circle, on the left and right. Each small circle was connected to the large one via a path of flattened stalks, like the one The rangers had just walked through. Whoever had made these patterns must have had knowledge of geometry; each small circle was the exact same size, and the paths on the top and bottom of the large circle formed an exact 33-degree angle.

Demi then landed the ground. Once he demorphed he informed the others..

"This is all very odd, but why do i feel like the middle circle is hiding something " Noire said

"That is not all that's happened, There is...one more thing I found " Kat said.

In the space of a single night, all of The farms cows had been slaughtered. Each one was missing their entire set of internal organs; brain, heart, lungs, liver, everything. Even their eyes and tongues were gone. Every cow had also been completely drained of blood. However, other than that there wasn't a single scratch anywhere on the carcasses. Someone, or something, had somehow managed to remove all of that without making a single cut. It wasn't until after Kat sliced open a cow's chest that they could even see it was missing its innards. At least the missing organs made it easier for the carcasses to be disposed of, there was less to burn to ashes and bury and a massive hole in the centre circle. Thanks to Kat's tiger power she had been able to sniff out the cows. Steven looked up at the sky It was starting to get cloudy, and what had been a bright summer day was now shadowy and ominous.

In the centre of the what looked like a crater the rangers found a glass dome inside was a white pale skinned alien wearing what looked like a sith lords cloak " Whoa you ok ?" Kat asked as the rangers rushed over " I...was...shot...out...of...the...sky...by...Sledge..." the alien said " Hold on were going to get you help " There...is...no...time...find...the... The alien stopped talking and didn't respond all life had left the alien.

" Find the what?" Steven asked, " Im not sure" Demi said, he looked at the other rangers " But i have a very bad feeling about all of this " he continued.

" Not to mention we are a ranger down" Noire added.


	20. Hexagon?

-October 31st 2019-

It was late in the afternoon when Steven and Noire walked along a hallway. They had all recently moved onto Demi's new house, a bigger house, on some farm land way out of the city, Demi preferred this after last time. The Yellow ranger stretched his back, "Man I am going to sleep well tonight". His team mate said nothing in response and merely raised an eyebrow, "Come on don't look at me like that, I said I was sorry", Steven pleaded.

"Three hours", Noire grunted, "that's how long you kept me awake for with your babbling in the middle of the night". Despite that Noire bunked with the white ranger Kat, Noire had done this cause she wanted to keep an eye on the eccentric White ranger who was well known for veering off on a tangent at a moment's notice. Noire actually enjoyed Kat's company, "You and Kat must be the only people who dreams about toast", Noire said, "Cant you dream about women like a normal person"

"Maybe, never really tried to focus on one particular thing whilst I'm sleeping before", Steven began to ramble, "Could be an interesting experiment."

"Mean if I think about toast before I fall asleep then will I dream about it but then again if I try to avoid thinking about it then it means I'm thinking about it which will-".

Noire had her hand over his mouth, "just, be quiet".

The yellow ranger nodded and didn't look remotely offended, she was used to it from Steven. The pair turned a corner, they were greeted by Kat, "Kat, fancy meeting you here".

Kat had a solemn look on their face " Demi wants to see us"

A sudden feeling of dread washed over The trio as they entered the into briefing room, their make shift power chamber, where Demi was waiting for them. They couldn't help but notice the stern look plastered all over his features.

"This. isn't a laughing matter", Demi barked, "our failure, losing a ranger and refusing to join Hexagon os causing problems"

"Indeed it is", a voice called out. Demi stepped aside to reveal a fair skinned man in his late forties. He was dressed in the standard uniform of Hexagon but with the added addition of a red top underneath his dress jacket. The most striking feature was his black spikey hair, although there was more than a few grey haired interloping.

"Normally i dont like to interfere in the affairs of other ranger teams, but your a newer team and failure to find another team member is a little embarrassing".

Demi seemed annoyed, the other three gaped at the man for a few moments, a little star struck to be meeting someone who they had learned about in history and tales. Once they had regained their composure, they saluted in unison, "Your him aren't you", Steven stammered, "this is truly an honour".

Tommy nodded slowly and gestured for them to stand at ease, "I've heard a lot of good things about you, Carter Greyson speaks highly of you ", Steven puffed out his chest with pride, "But I'm afraid this situation doesn't reflect well on you". The yellow ranger opened his mouth to defend himself but Tommy held up his hand to silence the man.

"I have taken the decision to assign a Hexagon recruit to your team effective immediately. This order is not negotiable, nor is it up for further discussion after this conversation". Kat looked bemused by this statement. Noire and Steven seemed confused. Demi took a couple of paces forward, leaning on the situation table for support, "Just what we need, babysitting duty for a new recruit".

"And that's the type of attitude that got you into this ", Tommy rubbed his temples, the stubborn attitude of the wild rangers gave him a headache sometimes.

"I can't help it if I want the best for this team", Demi snapped, "and I would at least like someone I know assigned to the team".

"Your wish is my command", a feminine voice called out from the doorway. The occupants turned around and laid their eyes on a woman dressed in a Red jacket. She had black hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail and a happy look on her face. Everyone in the room stared silently at the woman although Demi's face was flipping between disbelief and confused, "A welcome back would be nice", she added, leaning against the doorframe casually in the process, "I would've liked a banner but I didn't want to push my luck".

Demi growled at the woman out the side of his mouth, "A Shiba", he hissed.

Ruby Shiba, cousin of Lauren and Jayden Shiba, smirked in response, "You were expecting someone else?"


	21. New green ranger

To say the atmosphere in the briefing room was frosty would be an understatement. Standing in front of the rest of her team and Tommy Oliver was a woman that shouldn't even be with Hexagon, it was known history that the Shiba's and the samurai rangers werent fans of Hexagon, and to have a Shiba working for Hexagon was very confusng to say the least.

A few more silent and tense moments followed with Ruby gradually looking more bored by the second. Eventually the Shiba clan member couldn't take the quiet no longer, "Whilst I wasn't expecting a triumphant welcome, I wasn't expecting the silent treatment either", she commented, pushing herself off the doorframe.

"What are you doing here Shiba", Demi asked, "Last time i checked the Shiba's didnt want anything to do with Tommy and Hexagon".

Ruby clutched her hand against her chest, a look of mock offence flashing across her face, "Ouch Brando, now my feelings are hurt", but it was clear from her tone that she was anything but offended. The apparent new member of the team smiled, "My orders" Tommy added.

Demi scanned his eyes over the tablet Tommy had just handed him before switching his glance to Ruby. The dark haired woman smirked at the bemused expression on Demi's face and beckoned with her eyes for him to read again. Demi growled under his breath and checked the orders again for some kind of loop hole. Finding none he placed the tablet onto his desk, "Welcome to the team", he said with a flat tone.

"What that's it?" Kat said in shock, "she has no animal powers and just cause she's a Shiba were just going to hand her a morpher".

"Trust me Barbie, there is more to it", Ruby snorted. Kat's mouth flapped open at the derogatory nickname her new team mate had used before curling into her classic im about to break you face. Her attention instead returned to Demi. "So what is the team currently working on at the moment?" she asked in a professional tone that was completely contrary to anything anyone had heard come out of her mouth so far today.

The wild rangers shared an uneasy look with each other. The new addition had been thrust on them without any warning and as such, they were complete unprepared for a briefing. "You came on a good day its team bonding", Demi began, "the only long term assignment you and the others have is defend the planey"

"Not a problem with me around", Ruby sniffed arrogantly, "might need a few days to get myself back up to speed but nothing more, i am a Shiba after all".

"Yeah I'll be the judge of that", Demi snapped.

" That is enough from the pair of you". Tommy yelled. Demi took a couple of deep breathes to regain control over his emotions. " Officer Shiba, you will join the Wild rangers ".

"Fine with me", Ruby shrugged, "I think you've got something that belongs to me", she held out her hand expectantly.

Demi sighed and reluctantly handed Ruby her Morpher,

"There is one thing I should point out", Demi began, "the morphing capability is locked until you've been signed off by me ". An angry look flashed across Ruby's face but Demi calmly handed her orders back to her, "I take it you didn't read that part of Doctor Oliver's request". The other rangers weren't sure but they could almost detect a hint of smugness from Demi.

The newest recruit glanced once again at the datapad, trying to ignore the triumphant look that was now plastered across Demi's face, "That won't be a problem", Ruby thrust the pad back towards Tommy, "Sir", she added, almost as an afterthought. "If there's nothing else to discuss, I would like to get settled into my accommodation", she drawled the last word in disgust. She slowly backed away, giving Demi a slightly mocking salute on the way out.

"Shiba", Demi barked just as she was about to leave the room, "You will he joining us here at 0500 tomorrow morning, as i have just been informed by Doctor Oliver we are going to the Grid defence base home of the Beast morpher rangers " Demi said. Ruby nodded slowly unsure what that meant. Its well known that the Beast Morphers used Morph x and animal DNA to morph.

" Oh and your room is at the end of the hall look for the green stripe on the door " Steven adding smiling " Thanks " Ruby said and left the room. Once she was out of ear shot the other rangers began to speak " So they're going to use morph x to unlock the green Morpher?" Noire said piecing together the plan " So shes going cheat it ?" Kat said clearly annoyed. Both girls looked confused at Demi and Steven's smiling expression. " Ok why the smiling faces ?" Kat asked " You'll see, now go and get some rest rangers we have a big day ahead of us " Demi said, he turned to Tommy " Thank you for coming all this way to tell us in person Doctor Oliver " he said, Tommy nodded " No problem, i will take my leave now " Tommy said.


	22. Beast Morphers Cameo

The following morning at precisely 0500 hours, four of the five members of The wild rangers had assembled in the beast Morphers base . Kat, Noire and Steven were busy going through a stretching routine, although the Yellow ranger's consisted of a handstand against a nearby tree. Demi on the other hand looked annoyed. The red ranger checked his watch every few seconds, lowering his arm several times with an increasingly loud grumble. Demi stood with his arms folded across his chest with a look of mild satisfaction, "Not a great first day back", he commented, "four minutes late".

"Thank you Demi we can tell the time", Kat sighed

"I'm beginning to regret this already", Demi grumbled. "I knew this was a bad idea the moment she stepped through the door"

"Someone talking about me?" the group jumped at the sound of Ruby's voice, "I thought my ears were burning". The newest addition to the team untied her hair briefly to free up some strands that were sticking to her forehead before securing it back with a hair tie. Demi let out low growl, "You're late", he stated.

"Sorry my ten mile run time must've slipped in the last few months", Ruby replied with a raised eyebrow, "I used to be able to do that in under an hour, really must work on that".

"Now that you've graced us with your presence", Demi began with an acidic tone, "we will be going to see Nate then your going through the basic firearms exercise on the shooting range".

"Thundercats Hoooooooooooo!" Steven yelled

Ruby's eyes flittered over to the yellow ranger and then back to Demi, "Is he always like this?" The rest of rangers nodded vigorously, drawing a groan from the new green ranger.

The meeting with Nate was quicker then the rangers had expected.

" All those villains over the years had tried to get the rangers powers and he put in a bottle " Kat stated, Ruby stood where she was told, green smokes covered her, it swirled and formed a elephant who trumpeted its trunk before the smoke disappeared. " All done " Nate said " Really?" Ruby asked, " Yep now you can head over to the training range" Nate said ad the rangers headed into the training range.

Ruby held out her right hand in anticipation of receiving a blaster, "I believe I'll need some kind of weapon to take this test", she added when no weapon was forthcoming.

" Oh did i forget", De i began, "the goal is to secure the safe release of all the hostages whilst disabling as many captors as possible using only your elephant powers". Demi then turned to the others, "Nate and I will be in the control room, the rest of you can watch from observation and wait your turn". Ruby didn't need a second invitation and confidently strode towards the firing range but not before giving the others a confident smile. The three rangers looked back in annoyance and walked away towards the observation room.

Upon entering the firing range, Ruby found the set up very similar to what she had been told. The room was mocked up like a typical Mariner Bay street with several parked cars and other objects to provide cover. The buildings either side were close together to give the set up a very claustrophobic feel. Ruby balled her fists, knowing Sky it was highly unlikely that she would get a warning before the simulation began.

Suddenly she heard some rustling from the doorway of the nearest building. Her combat training instantly kicked in and she moved towards the door " Lets go" she cried. A red humanoid shape stepped into the street with a smaller green shape pulled close to its body, Ruby smirked and dived to her right. Seconds later a blast impacted the spot where she had just been.

Taking shelter behind a dumpster, Ruby saw that the attack had come from the roof of the building nearest to her. She could only see the faint outline of her assailant but that was enough. Another flash of red from a window opposite caught her attention and Ruby unleashed a powerful earthquake, taking out all potential attackers.

She was in the process of reviewing what had happened using the playback when The other r agers entered, "Not bad" she commented. In response there was nothing but silence which was a concern to the new green ranger, "Well, tell me how much I passed by?"

"I would", Demi began with a triumphant smile, "but you failed the exercise".

Ruby stood dead silent for a couple of moments in an attempt to process the words that came out the red ranger's mouth. It took her a little bit of time but eventually she was able to mutter, "I'm sorry, What?"

"Uh, you took out the entire city block". Steven said " You killed more innocents then attackers"

The green ranger wanted to disagree but technically Steven was correct. Instead she huffed. Anger slowly began to build inside Ruby and she clenched her fists tightly, "You set me up", she hissed, "you knew I would fall cause this, you deliberately engineered my failure". She glowered at Demi, "No wonder your lost a ranger".

"Get out", Demi said. "Fuck you" Ruby bellowed. She slammed her hands into the door before shutting it with a massive bang. The sound of the banging door reverberated around the room. Outside the range, Ruby was still fuming. She knew that her assignment to the wild rangers wouldn't be popular, but that was a low blow. What made the matter all the more frustrating was she was Begining to feel weird.

Ruby heard the sound of someone calling her name. Turning sharply she was surprised to see Steven , Noire and Kat standing behind her with Demi not far behind' the yellow ranger in front, "Come to gloat too", she snorted.

"No we've come to see of your ok", Steven stated.

Ruby cursed herself for allow her temper to dominate her emotions. She had probably blown any chance she had of getting accepted by the wild rangers, Ruby opened her mouth to reply when she suddenly vomitted. The rangers turned to Demi " This is what you were smiling about the other day " Noire said, Steven nodded as Demi walked over to Ruby, he handed her a bucket and knelt down to comfort her " Nate had to use double the dose he used on the Beast morphers rangers " Demi said " Im sorry " Ruby said meekly between vomits " I know " Demi sighed " Look you will fine by tomorrow ok, its cause you used so much power in one go "

Ruby nodded " Come on lets get you home, so you can rest " demi said, he then helped Ruby into their car, the other rangers following behind.


End file.
